


Desde la primera vez que te vi

by SkittlesWM



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesWM/pseuds/SkittlesWM
Summary: Leah es igual que su hermano. Destinada a estar en cualquier casa de Hogwarts tiene las metas claras: encontrar a Jacob. El problema empieza cuando un encuentro en el Callejón Diagon desequilibrará sus intereses y le distraerá de sus objetivos iniciales.
Relationships: Talbott Winger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. El primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic y he decidido escribirlo en primera persona. He seguido la historia principal de Hogwarts Mystery añadiendo algunos cambios. Espero que os guste. Cualquier sugerencia o corrección es bienvenida.

Por fin había llegado el momento. Ya tenía la edad suficiente para entrar en Hogwarts. Desde que Jacob desapareció las cosas no habían sido las mismas en casa y ya tenía ganas de poder despejarme un poco de todo, o al menos eso creía. El primer paso fue comprar los materiales así que mis padres me acompañaron al Callejón Diagonal a comprar los útiles necesarios para mi curso escolar.

_Ollivanders_

La tienda por defecto para comprar la que será mi primera y única varita. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. ¿Qué varita me escogerá? ¿Tendrá corazón de dragón? ¿Pelo de unicornio? ¿Estará hecha de roble? No podía creerlo. El olor a madera, la luz tenue pero cálida. Una tienda pequeña que parecía que el caos se había adueñado de ella pero a la vez se veía ordenada. Mientras observaba cada detalle una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

“Bienvenidos, veo que ha llegado el turno de la señorita Relish de obtener su primera varita”.

“Cómo…”. Sorprendida de que supiera mi apellido.

“Se parece mucho a su hermano Jacob”. Noté la incomodidad de mis padres al oír su nombre a pesar de no decir nada, con un leve saludo salieron de la tienda. Me mantuve tranquila y seguí escuchando su explicación. “Me acuerdo de cada uno de los estudiantes que vienen y he de decir que él no fue la excepción. Veamos…”.

El señor Ollivander empezó a moverse por la estrecha tienda buscando entre un millar de cajones, todos con el tamaño perfecto. Sacó una cajita.

“Varita de manzano, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, veintidós centímetros, rígida”.

Me cedió la varita e hizo amago de que la agitara. En ese momento me arrepentí, pues toda la habitación saltó en caos. “Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención”. Apenada y con ganas de que se me tragara la tierra devolví rápidamente la varita en su cajita.

“No tiene que disculparse, parece que no era la adecuada. Recuerdo cuando su hermano obtuvo la suya. Arce, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, veinticinco centímetros. Una lástima que fuera partida por la mitad cuando lo expulsaron, era una varita excelente”. Su voz era apacible y comprensiva, y a pesar de tocar un tema sensible me sentía resguardada. “Tengo entendido que se escapó de casa y no lo han vuelto a ver desde entonces… eso debió tener un gran impacto en usted”.

Reflexioné unos segundos. Mis padres ya no estaban en la tienda. Parte de mí agradecí que se hubieran ido. ¿Cuáles eran mis sentimientos? Nunca me los había planteado, y mi familia no quería hablar del tema. Lo único que querían es que no me metiera en los mismos líos y no acabara como él, desaparecido. Aunque todos a mi alrededor estaban evasivos yo lo tenía muy claro. Inspiré hondo y manteniendo la mirada respondí con seguridad.

“Solo quiero restaurar el nombre de mi familia y probar que puedo ser una gran maga”. Esbocé una sonrisa leve pero llena de determinación.

“Entiendo… admiro su pasión. Creo que tengo la varita perfecta después de todo…”. Volvió a buscar entre los cajones y la sacó. “Varita de carpe, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, veintiocho centímetros, rígida. Mi propia varita está hecha de carpe. Pruébela”.

Cuando la sostuve en mis manos lo sentí. La magia, la unión, una fuerza que jamás había sentido. Con un movimiento de muñeca la ondeé al viento y pude ver que algo se iluminaba dentro de mi. El señor Ollivander sonreía y con certeza supe que era la indicada para mí.

“Maravilloso. Espero con ansias ver qué camino elegirá…”.

Salí de la tienda y pude volver a respirar. Había sido intenso y emocionalmente me había dejado agotada. El pasado siempre me perseguiría y quería afrontarlo, saber la verdad.

“Bien, la siguiente parada es... _Flourish y Blotts_ ”. Mientras leía la lista choqué abruptamente con alguien y ambos caímos al suelo. “Madre mía, no sabes cuánto lo siento…”. Avergonzada me levanté enseguida y fui a ayudar a la pobre víctima de mi patosidad. Para mi sorpresa era una alumna de mi edad. Pelo negro, piel acanelada, y unos grandes ojos negros tras unas gafas. Le cedí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. “Probablemente sea la presentación más accidentada que haya tenido en la vida y lo lamento por ello. Mi nombre es Leah Relish, veo que ambas vamos asistir a Hogwarts”.

Vi como la chica pasaba de una expresión de dolor a una sonrisa amplia y llena de alegría. “Mi nombre es Rowan Khanna, y sí, la verdad es que nunca pensé que la primera persona que conociese fuese a través del suelo”. Ambas nos mirados y no pudimos evitar explotar de la risa. “Veo que has obtenido tu varita, ¿qué te falta?”.

“Iba de camino a _Flourish y Blotts_ a por los libros que voy a necesitar, ¿tú ya los tienes?”.

“No, si quieres podemos ir juntas a por ellos. Te puedo enseñar el camino, he ido a esa tienda un millón de veces. Es mi favorita”.

La tienda no estaba muy lejos, era amplia, y al igual que en _Ollivanders_ había un desorden con un encanto natural que hacía que me perdiese en ella. Mientras examinaba cada rincón le vi. Apoyado en una de las escaleras de la tienda y con un libro que al parecer era de poesía estaba un chico. Al igual que Rowan, su piel era de un tono acanelado. Su pelo, el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás, era castaño con finos reflejos avellana, y sus ojos… en consonancia con su cabello, eran como la madera fresca. No podía apartar mi vista.

“Leah… ¡Leah!”.

Saliendo de mi trance volteé a ver la cara de Rowan, la cual me miraba confusa. “Perdona, estaba distraída, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?”.

“Creo que esos de ahí son tus padres, te están llamando con la mano”. Miré a la dirección señalada y pude ver que efectivamente mis padres ya estaban mirando los libros necesarios para el curso. Rowan fue a acercarse y cuando estaba a punto de unirme a ellos decidí echar un último vistazo a la escalera. Para mi decepción él ya no estaba. Mi corazón en ese momento sintió un pequeño pinchazo y entonces lo supe. No había empezado siquiera las clases y ya había sufrido el encuentro de mi primer flechazo.

_¿Quién sería aquel chico de la mirada triste?_


	2. La casa a la que pertenecemos

Rowan se convirtió en una buena amiga las horas que estuvimos juntas deambulando por el Callejón Diagon comprando todo lo necesario para empezar la escuela. Era una chica muy dulce y agradable. Me habló de su familia, de la granja y de su pasión por aprender. El problema llegó cuando llegó el momento de hablar de la mía. Decidimos quedar para coger el expreso juntas y sentarnos en el mismo vagón.

“¡¿Tu hermano es Jacob Relish?! Uy, espera, tiene sentido. Ahora caigo que tenéis el mismo apellido. Lo expulsaron de Hogwarts por romper las reglas y buscar las Bóvedas Malditas, fue una noticia importantísima en _El Profeta_. Todos en la escuela lo sabrán ya”.

“Ya… supongo que todos pensarán que soy rara o algo por el estilo”.

“Tranquila, podemos ser raras juntas”. Su risa era contagiosa y me reconfortó. En el fondo tenía miedo de las reacciones de los demás. No todos pueden ser como Rowan, aunque una parte de mí deseaba que así lo fuera. “Vamos, tenemos un tren que coger”.

Me alegró tener esa conversación. Fue un paso a que nuestra relación fuese mucho más cercana. Atravesamos el andén 9 ¾ y vimos a muchísimos alumnos de otras edades con sus respectivas familias. Mientras Rowan me arrastraba al que serían los vagones de los de primero no podía evitar mirar con nerviosismo a mi alrededor buscando al mismo chico de la librería. Por mi desgracia no pude verlo y a lo que me di cuenta estábamos en las puertas de Hogwarts.

“La Ceremonia de Selección está a punto de comenzar. Todos los estudiantes nuevos deben dirigirse al Gran Comedor”.

“Esa es la profesora McGonagall, es la Jefa de la Casa de Griffindor”. Susurraba Rowan para evitar que nos escuchara. “Parece bastante exigente”. Sonreí ante su comentario pero no lo podía negar, parecía una mujer estricta.

“Ahem. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Antes de comenzar el banquete de bienvenida, los nuevos alumnos deberán ser elegidos para sus casas, las cuales serán como su familia. Como ya sabrán hay cuatro casa. Griffindor, valientes y caballerosos. Huffelpuff, amables y diligentes. Ravenclaw, ingeniosos y sabios. Y por último, Slytherin, astutos y ambiciosos”.

En cuanto nombró Slytherin pude sentir un escalofrío. Jacob también acudió a esa casa. ¿Yo también pertenecería ahí? Miles de dudas surgieron en mi mente pero a la vez cada alumno iba pasando a sus respectivas casas bajo el sombrero seleccionador.

“Rowan Kahnna”. Pude escuchar el nombre de mi amiga y la vi caminando con nerviosísimo al taburete. El sombrero estuvo unos segundos pensándoselo hasta que dijo… “¡Slytherin!”.

Bajó súper emocionada y con las piernas como flanes. Sonreí. Parece ser que no era la única con mariposas en el estómago. ¿Cuáles eran los requisitos que buscaba el Sombrero Seleccionador a la hora de asignarnos a cada casa? Cada vez que pienso en que mi amiga pudiera tener algo en común con mi hermano me hacía preguntarme los misterios de la vida.

“Leah Relish” escuche a la profesora McGonagall llamarme y decidí ir con seguridad. Había hecho mi resolución, debía ser valiente. Daba igual la casa a la que acudiese, daba igual si era la misma que la de mi hermano. Yo sabía quién era y lo que quería conseguir por mí misma: desvelar la verdad. El sombrero estaba a punto de posicionarse sobre mi cabeza y antes incluso de que tocase mi pelo gritó… “¡Slytherin!”.

Muchos aplaudieron, otros cuchichearon debido a que sabían la historia de mi hermano. Rowan me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entre todas las miradas le volví a ver. Detrás del todo, ajeno a los vítores y comentarios, él estaba mirando fijamente al frente. Mirándome a mí. Un rubor se asomó por mis mejillas y rápidamente rompí el contacto visual ya que tenían que seguir pasando los demás. Mientras Rowan me abrazaba por ir a la misma casa el resto iban siendo asignados a sus correspondientes casas.

“Por último. Mi corazón io un brinco, él era el único que no había pasado. Era mi oportunidad de saber su nombre. Saber si iría a la misma casa o no… “Taboltt Winger”.  
  


Se acercó poco a poco desde la parte trasera del grupo. Pasó a mi lado y aunque no hubo intercambio de miradas, pude observar de cerca su perfil. Una nariz aguileña para su edad, cejas rectas que acentuaban su rostro serio y unos labios finos. Entró a Ravenclaw. Le pegaba, su imagen externa de por sí me recordaba a un elegante ave. ¿Cómo podíamos ser de la misma edad?

La cena discurrió con alegría. El Profesor Dumbledore explicó cómo funcionaban los puntos y las reglas de Hogwarts. Sentí que en ese momento me miraba con un poco de picardía e imaginé el por qué: mi hermano. Cuando acabó, Rowan y yo fuimos con el resto de Slytherin a lo que serían nuestros dormitorios y Sala Común. El día había sido agotador. Mi corazón latía con fuerza por estar en la misma casa que Jacob. Slytherin… ambiciosos y astutos. En cierta forma sí me parecía a él. Ambos seguros de lo que queremos, siempre cumpliendo objetivos y sin olvidar nunca lo importante. Eso era lo malo, ¿qué fue tan importante para él que hizo que desapareciese? ¿Qué eran esas Bóvedas Malditas? ¿Tendré el mismo destino que él? Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más el sueño, era tarde y la habitación ya estaba a medio arreglar. Antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo una última imagen apareció para hacerme sonreír.

_Talbott…_


	3. Sin previo aviso

(Tercer año en Hogwarts)

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que entré en Hogwarts. El tema de las Bóvedas a Malditas había ocasionado que Ben fuera llevado a enfermería por culpa del hielo maldito. Parte de mí estaba aterrada de que algo malo le pasara a mis amigos pero debía ser valiente, ahora que la escuela estaba en problemas debíamos actuar. Ser más valientes que nunca. Casi no me daba tiempo de pensar en… Es cierto, por un momento me había olvidado de él: Taboltt Winger. Desde que nos asignaron la casa a cada uno no volví a saber de él. A pesar de intentar buscarlo durante las comidas o las clases estaba desaparecido. Al final, con los exámenes y con la búsqueda de pistas del paradero de Jacob había conseguido distraerme de mi pequeño flechazo.

Me dirigí al Comedor, había quedado con Tulip y Barnaby porque tenían algo que contarme y la noticia casi me da un vuelco al corazón.

“Hola, Leah Relish. Barnaby y yo hablábamos de Taboltt Winger. No sé si sabrás quién es”.

“Mmm no me suena”. Intenté no mostrar demasiado interés. Después de dos años… ¿ahora sale su nombre? Estaba que no podía creérmelo…

“Es un Ravenclaw de nuestro año. Probablemente no sepas quién es porque casi nunca está por aquí. Siempre está solo y casi ni se le ve”. Claro que sé quién es, llevo dos años intentando coincidir con él… me decía para mis adentros. “Aunque dicen que pasa mucho tiempo a solas en la Lechucería”. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

“¡También dicen que su padre es un vampiro y su madre una sirena!”. Barnaby y sus ideas locas…

“Estoy segura de que te acabas de inventar eso”. Respondió Tulip rodando los ojos.

“Mmm tal vez, Mérula decía que tenía mucha imaginación, aunque también decía otras cosas de mí…”.

“Chicos, al grano, ¿qué pasa con Talboltt?”.

“He oído que está tratando de hacer una Poción para Animagos”.

“¿Es la que te convierte en un animago si la bebes?”. Eso sí era una gran sorpresa…

“Incluye más pasos, como una tormenta y un hechizo especial pero sí, básicamente es esa”.

“Sería genial poder convertirme en uno… Sería súper divertido y útil para buscar Bóvedas Malditas. Pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos para crear la poción?”.

“Tendríamos que pedir ayuda a Taboltt, aunque si vamos de manera directa se alejará. Habrá que buscar otra forma de acercase, ¿alguna idea?”.

“¿Y si preguntamos antes a los demás sobre él?”. Tulip y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas por el comentario de Barnaby, era una magnífica idea. Yo no me había atrevido porque había estado liada y tampoco quería ser muy indiscreta y sin una razón aparente. Esta vez tenía una razón.

Esa misma tarde estuvimos preguntando a algunos alumnos que estaban en el Comedor, para mi sorpresa de repente apareció por la puerta con un libro y se sentó alejado de los demás.

“No puedo creer que después de dos años solo haya necesitado preguntar por ti y has aparecido”. Me susurré a mí misma. Decidí armarme de valor y acercarme a él. Me senté enfrente y para mi sorpresa ya sabía de mis intenciones.

“Si quieres saber algo sobre mí solo pregúntame”. Levantó la mirada de su libro y me miró directamente a los ojos. Eran preciosos… Desvié la mirada a un lado por los pensamientos tan tontos que afloraban en mi cabeza.

“¿C-cómo lo has sabido?”. Mierda, no podía controlar los nervios.

“Mi audición es casi tan buena como mi vista. Además, ya me acostumbré a que la gente hable sobre mí, aunque imagino que tú también. Eres famosa en la escuela, al igual que tu hermano”.

“Oh…”. Me ruboricé. Su mirada era intensa y su voz era tal y como esperaba que fuese. Un poco grave, fresca y con acento inglés. “¿Gracias? Supongo…

“Imagino que eso no es lo que querías decirme cuando te acercaste a mí “

“Me habían dicho que estabas haciendo una Poción para Animagos, siempre he querido transfórmame en un animal y…”

“No sé de qué estás hablando” me sorprendió el corte, y no pude evitar mostrar incomodidad ante su actitud tan errática.

“E-está bien, perdón por molestarte, Taboltt…”.

“Espera, he oído que conseguiste entrar en el despacho de Filch, ¿es cierto?”.

“Sí, buscaba el cuaderno de mi hermano. ¿También necesitas entrar?”.

“Estoy recolectando materiales para alguien que ambos conocemos”. ¿Quién será? Si nunca hemos coincidido en lo que llevamos en Hogwarts.

“No sabía que tenemos un amigo en común”.

“Seguro que te sorprende que tenga amigos”.

“No es eso… todo el mundo tiene amigos pero no me esperaba que tuviésemos uno en común”. _Después de todo nadie te había mencionado antes y yo quería conocerte_ … Me mordí la lengua.

“Bueno, ¿entonces me puedes ayudar a entrar en la oficina de Filch?”.

“Claro, ¿cuándo querrías ir?”.

“Ahora”.


	4. Sincerando mis sentimientos

“Creo que he encontrado lo que buscabas”.

Habíamos pasado aproximadamente media hora en la oficina de Filch. Lo sentí como si hubieran sido segundos en los que en cuanto podía robaba alguna mirada a su espalda. Vi como Taltbott dejaba de buscar y se acercaba a comprobar que realmente era lo que buscaba: la Crisálida de una Polilla de la Muerte. Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración y probablemente él la mía. Olía a rocío, y a algo más que no llegaba a identificar, pero era cálido y fresco como las primeras horas del amanecer. Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, Talbott me sacó de ellos.

“Bien hecho Leah. Ahora tenemos que conseguir Rocío en la Sala de Artefactos y ya tendremos casi todo lo necesario para hacer nuestra Poción Animago”. Una pequeña línea se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. ¿Era una sonrisa? Me sonrojé. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba mi nombre y sonaba tan bien… Era increíble que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo y no saber nada de él, me encantara estar lado.

“¿Has dicho nuestra?”.

“¿Qué?”. Vi cómo se sobresaltaba.

“Dijiste nuestra poción…”. Un leve rumor apareció en sus mejillas y a pesar de que el lugar fuera un poco oscuro no pudo evitar que lo captara.

“Fue un accidente”.

“Creo que lo dijiste a propósito”. Sonreí al verlo tan nervioso, tan fuera de su compostura a la que ya me había acostumbrado. “¿Quieres ser mi amigo?”.

“Claro que no. Yo no necesito amigos, vuelo solo. Y te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero cuando sepas mi secreto”.

No volvimos a hablar desde ese momento. ¿A qué se refería con su secreto? Tenía preguntas que hacer pero sabía que él no estaba preparado para responderlas. O al menos en ese momento no. Volví a la sala común de Slytherin. Rowan estaba leyendo otro de sus libros, esta vez de pociones.

“¿Es interesante?”. Me senté a su lado y me asomé para ver la clase de poción estaba estudiando. 

“Todas las pociones son interesantes”. Arqueó una de sus cejas con mirada inquisitiva de qué había estado haciendo justo después de la clase de Herbología.

“No me mires así…”. Mi tono era de broma pero pude entender que buscaba respuestas. Después de todo… era mi preciada amiga y a ella no se le escapaba una cuando me metía en alguna aventura. “Estuve con Tulip, Barnaby y…”. Hice una pequeña pausa. Nunca había contado a nadie sobre mi flechazo. En realidad, nunca había mostrado interés por esas cosas, las Bóvedas Malditas y las clases habían acaparado la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

“¿Y?”. Rowan seguía con la misma mirada pero esta vez con una sonrisa socarrona.

“Hoy he conocido a Taboltt Winger. Parece que está haciendo una Poción de Animagos y le estoy ayudando a buscar los ingredientes”.

“¿Quieres ser una Animaga? ¿Desde cuándo?”. Rowan levantó tanto la voz que varios alumnos que estaban leyendo nos llamaron la atención aunque no llegaron a captar la conversación. “ Espera, ¿y quién es Taboltt Winger?”.

“Sh…. Susurrando le expliqué todo lo que había pasado y el por qué quería ser una Animaga.

“Ya veo… bueno, espero que funcione. Dicen que la poción es un poco complicada de realizar pero no imposible. Hay que buscar el momento adecuado. Asentí y dejé mi espalda caer sobre el sofá. “¿Te pasa algo? Tu actitud no es la de ¡ir a por una aventura! Como siempre sueles tener”.

“Verás…”. Titubeé un poco porque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de mis sentimientos pero decidí ser más abierta, al menos con Rowan. “¿Te acuerdas del día que nos conocimos y fuimos a la librería a por el material?”.

“¡Claro! Nunca lo olvidaría, fuiste mi primer amiga”. Su sonrisa me dio el valor para continuar con mi explicación.

“Ese día, cuando entramos vi a un chico de nuestra edad leyendo un libro de poesía en las escaleras superiores. Desde entonces no pude quitármelo de la cabeza”. Me sonrojé ante mis propias declaraciones. Levanté la mirada con timidez para saber cuál era la reacción de Rowan.

“Y ese chico es… ¿Taboltt Winger?”. Noté el tono juguetón de su voz y no pude evitar asentir levemente con la cara escondida bajo mis manos. “Leah, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Han pasado dos años y nunca mostraste signos de estar interesada en alguien, ¿por qué ahora?”.

“Esa es la cosa, desde que supe su nombre el día del sombrero seleccionador no lo volví a ver. Además, estaba ocupada con el tema de las Bóvedas, de Jacob y también de los estudios. Menos mal que no decidí meterme al equipo de Quidditch, ahí sí que mi vida hubiera sido un sin parar”. Mis palabras eran aceleradas y notaba la sorpresa en su rostro conforme hablaba. “Había decidido no volver a sacar el tema pero justo hoy… Tulip me preguntó sobre él y respondió a todas las preguntas que no había conseguido descifrar sobre su paradero. Al parecer es muy solitario y nunca suele aparecer por el Comedor”.

“Hasta hoy”.

“Hasta hoy”. Me apoyé en su hombro y dejé escapar un suspiro. “Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil conocerle no hubiera estado todo este tiempo buscándole. Parezco una idiota”

“No eres idiota, es tu primer amor. Yo también me pongo así cuando pienso en Bill Weasley. A día de hoy aún sigo sin poder creer que somos amigos, todo gracias a ti. Aunque en mi caso es más admiración”.

Estuvimos toda la tarde y noche hablando de lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Llegó la hora de irnos a dormir y la luna me parecía más bonita que otras noches.


	5. El amanecer contigo

Me desperté por el sonido de unos golpecitos en la ventana. ¿Era todavía de noche? Al parecer faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Me acerqué a la ventana y vi un ave salir volando para desaparecer en la niebla. Vi que había dejado una carta.

_Reúnete conmigo en la Sala de Artefactos, Leah. Tenemos que recolectar el siguiente ingrediente antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Taboltt_

Es verdad, el rocío. No sabía que era justo hoy pero lo que tampoco esperaba es que él supiera dónde estaba mi habitación. Miré a Rowan, seguía dormida. Sin hacer mucho ruido me arreglé una coleta y me puse lo más decente posible. Me puse mi vestido tipo sudadera de color verde y unas converse altas blancas. Salí corriendo y llegué a la puerta de la Sala de Artefactos. Ahí estaba, de pie con el uniforme ya puesto y la capa de la casa de Ravenclaw. Casi me avergoncé de no haber madrugado antes para arreglarme como era debido. Su pelo estaba húmedo, y alguna gota de agua caía sobre su rostro acentuando sus facciones serias y afiladas. ¿Realmente teníamos la misma edad? A pesar de nuestros trece cortos años podía darme cuenta de que Taboltt había madurado mucho antes que el resto de mis compañeros y siempre con una barrera delante, como si impidiera que nadie ni nada la consiguiese derrumbar. 

“Has llegado muy pronto, ¿cómo es que te ha dado tiempo cambiarte con el uniforme?”.

“Me gusta madrugar”. Sin decir nada más entró y curiosamente me sujetó la puerta. No era la primera vez que había estado en la sala. Siempre buscaba comida para criaturas mágicas para ayudar a Hagrid en la Reserva Natural o nos reuníamos con el resto del grupo para planear alguna estrategia.

“¿Cómo es que no buscamos el rocío fuera?”. 

“Solo puede ser recolectado en un lugar donde no ha sido tocado por el sol o los pies humanos en siete días”. Antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer otra pregunta y como si hubiera podido leer mi mente continuo se adelantó a responder. “Lancé un Hechizo anti apertura en la puerta hace una semana, el cuarto se enfría mucho en la noche así que debe funcionar”.

“¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis planeando crear la poción? Espera, no me lo digas, ¿hace una semana?”.

“Evité mencionar que solo puede recolectarse con una cuchara de plata. Con este último ingrediente podremos completar la poción. Busca la zona más húmeda y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo toques con tus pies descalzos”. _Tampoco pretendía hacerlo…_  
  


No tardamos mucho en encontrar unas pequeñas gotas de rocío. La habitación era pequeña y la humedad estaba casi presente en toda ella al no haber sido abierta durante una semana.

“Gracias por tu ayuda, Leah Relish. Ahora lo único que necesitamos es unas hojas de mandrágora de Herbologia y ya sería el ultimo ingrediente para nuestra Poción para Animagos”.

“De nada, ¿soy yo o has vuelto a decir nuestra?” Sonreí con la idea de que nos considerara un equipo.

“Fue un accidente”. Vi como esquivaba mi mirada.

“Ya… ¿seguro? ¡Achus¡”. Estornudé. Fuerte y claro. Al parecer había subestimado el amanecer en Hogwarts. Durante la búsqueda y a pesar de haber sido breve había cogido frio y ahora que ya habíamos completado la misión era consciente de la temperatura en la que estábamos.

“Perdona Taboltt, creo que debí coger algo que abrigara más”. De repente, noté como algo se apoyaba en mis hombros. Era su túnica. Se acercó un poco y me envolvió con ella.

“Tenemos bastante tiempo hasta que empiece el desayuno. Te la presto mientras vamos a por las hojas de mandrágora”.

Sus expresiones eran igual de serenas que siempre pero dentro de mí el corazón latía a mil revoluciones por hora. Asentí con timidez y fuimos caminando con calma al invernadero de la Profesora Sprout. Talbott no decía nada y yo solo le seguía. Podía notar que su túnica estaba un poco húmeda y acentuaba ese olor a fresco pero a la vez cálido que percibí ayer. Cuando llegamos el sol estaba saliendo.

“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”.

“Dime”.

“¿Vas a decir quien es nuestro amigo en común?”.

“Penny Haywood. Debí poner una expresión de sorpresa, o al menos lo bastante exagerada porque creo que se sintió un poco ofendido. “¿Te sorprende tanto que sea amigo de Penny?.

“Bueno, a decir la verdad un poco pero no en el mal sentido. Nunca ha hablado de ti aunque en realidad, si me pongo a analizar tiene lógica. Ella es muy sociable, muy amable y, aunque tú eres más… directo y serio, ella es... inevitable”.

“Mi vida es muy complicada como para no ser directo. ¿Por qué debería hablar de mi a sus otros amigos?”. Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Por supuesto que no iba a hablar de él si nunca le había preguntado.

“Por nada, busquemos las hojas de mandrágora”.

La mañana pasó volando. Talboltt me acompañó hasta la puerta de la sala Común de Slytheryn. Le prometí que le devolvería la túnica nada más cambiarme con mi uniforme. Bajé lo más rápido posible y ahí seguía, de pie y apoyado en la pared leyendo de nuevo el libro de poesía de hace dos años.

“Gracias por prestármela, ha sido un detalle”. Sus dedos rozaron con los míos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. ¿También lo habría sentido? Taboltt carraspeó un segundo.

“De nada, te mandaré un aviso cuando tengamos que reunirnos con Penny. A no ser que ella se adelante primero”.

“Claro. Por cierto, veo que aún no has acabado de leer el libro”.

“¿Cómo?”.

“Oh, nada… es que me ha llamado la atención el libro de poesía. Lo leí en primero, son muy bonitos”. Sonreí por última vez y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo a buscar a Rowan. “Estaré esperando tu carta”.


	6. Un nuevo yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo mi fanfic. Los capítulos son un poco cortos pero espero que al menos sean interesantes. Me encanta Talbott y creo que es un personaje un poco difícil es reflejar. Es distante pero sarcástico a la vez, y puede llegar a tener un tono bastante serio para su edad. Voy a intentar ser fiel a su personalidad así que el romance puede ser lento (tal y como indico en las etiquetas).

Después de unas semanas me encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Después del desayuno tocaba clase de Pociones. Rowan y Ben no pararon de hablar durante toda la comida de la pequeña aventura que había tenido. Yo estaba todavía sin creerme lo que había pasado. Al entrar vi a Penny, parecía ser que las sorpresas iban en aumento.

“Penny, ¿qué haces en nuestra clase de Pociones?”.

“Pronto habrá una enorme tormenta eléctrica. Taboltt me ha dicho que quieres convertirte en Animago, me ha puesto al día. Tendrás que tomar la Poción para Animagos antes de que comience o tendremos que repetir el proceso de nuevo. Algo me dice que esta noche será el momento perfecto. Nos vemos en el patio en cuanto sea la hora de cenar”.

La visita de Penny fue justo lo que necesitaba para quitar los nervios de mi cuerpo. El día transcurrio normal. Como era de esperar no supe nada de Taboltt y aunque ya era algo normal no pude evitar sentir cierta tristeza. La noche llegó y las nubes estaban a punto de crear la tormenta esperada. Me reuní con Penny y me explicó los pasos que debía realizar. Estaba nerviosa, ¿en qué animal me convertiría? El primer rayo cayó y rápidamente me dispuse a lanzar el conjuro sobre mí una vez ingerida la pócima. 

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus”. Algo en mí empezó a arder y un segundo latido surgió. Grité, no lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los que seguían cenando pero sí lo suficiente como para asustar a Penny. (Obviamente no va así la transformación ni los pasos pero he abreviado para la historia).

“¡Leah! ¿Estás bien?”. Noté el tono de preocupación en su voz.

“Tranquila… estoy bien. Simplemente sentí mi cuerpo arder y me asusté. ¿Crees que habrá funcionado?”. Miré a Penny y vi sus dudas, eso significaba que hasta que no probara a transformarme no lo sabría. “Bien, voy a probar a transformarme”.

“Recuerda que solo puedes transformarte en un animal. Escoge cuidadosamente uno, es irreversible”.

Respiré profundamente e imaginé el animal que podía identificarme. En ese momento la imagen de Taboltt apareció ante mí. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en la elección de mi animal? Y lo vi claro. Un ave, una pequeña golondrina. Plumaje como la noche pero con tonos crema y rojos. Rápida, ágil y sin miedo a volar. Penny me miraba desde abajo maravillada. Había sido todo un éxito. Volví a bajar y destransformarme.

“Ha sido maravilloso Leah. ¡Ahora eres una Animaga! ¿Vas a regístrate como tal?”.

“Estuve pensando en ello, de momento creo que no es adecuado. Quiero pasar desapercibida si quiero usar mi forma de golondrina para investigar. Sé que hay riesgos pero no me importa afrontarlos”. Penny asintió y supe que apoyaba mi decisión, el único problema es que Talbott no había aparecido y supe que tardaría en volver a verlo. “Muchas gracias Penny, dale también las gracias a Talbott de mi parte. No hubiera conseguido esto sin vosotros”. Abracé a Penny como muestra de agradecimiento y volvimos al Comedor para continuar con la cena.

Esa noche la tormenta prosiguió con fuerza. Desde mi cama no podía dormir. Miraba las gotas caer y la intensidad de los rayos me fascinaba. Jamás habría imaginado que llegaría el día en el que decidiera convertirme en Animaga y que sería capaz de volar sin la ayuda de mi escoba, explorar lo inexplorable. 

“Toc toc toc”.

El mismo sonido que esta madrugada. No podía ser, estaba lloviendo a mares y los rayos eran peligrosos. Abrí rápidamente la ventana y entró tímidamente un águila. No parecía un adulto, más bien joven. Llevaba una pequeña nota, con cuidado la cogí. Vi que el águila volvía a dirigirse a la ventana.

“Espera, no te vayas. Está lloviendo mucho y los rayos podrían alcanzarte. No sé ni cómo Taboltt permitió que salieras con este clima”.

Vi como aleteaba con fuerza. Probablemente no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario que había hecho.

“Eres un ave valiente, ¿eh? Está bien, ven, te sacaré por la puerta. Al menos así tendrás un techo en el que resguardarte. Espera a que lea el mensaje y te libero”.

_Enhorabuena. Penny me ha dicho que tu forma es una golondrina. A partir de ahora tendrás que ser precavida. Ser un Animago sin registrar es arriesgado. Te aviso porque yo también soy uno._

_Taboltt_

“Veo que al igual que Penny se entera de todo”. ¿Esperaba algo más? Ahora sabía su secreto, o uno de ellos. Noté la mirada fija del águila y por un momento sentí que conocía esos ojos. Se parecían a los de Talbott. “¿Sabes? Tus ojos se parecen a los de él” Sonreí ante mis ocurrencias. “Gracias por traerme el mensaje” Le di un leve beso en el pico y vi cómo se sorprendía. “Te sacaré de aquí”.

Después de aquella noche de tormenta pasaron los meses y llegó la víspera de Navidad. Todos estábamos concentrados en cerrar los exámenes. El tema de la Bóveda había sido pospuesto y podía respirar tranquila... o eso creía. 


	7. Aguas turbias

La carta de Penny me preocupaba. Me había pedido quedar en el Gran Comedor por un asunto importante pero no había dado muchas explicaciones. Llegué puntual y me senté en uno de los bancos. Pronto la vi entrar y acercarse a mí con una expresión no muy alegre.

“¡Leah! Gracias por haber venido tan pronto”.

“Tranquila, ¿ha pasado algo malo? En tu carta me dijiste que era un asunto urgente. ¿Pasó algo durante las vacaciones de Navidad?”.

“Es Talbott, no creo que esté herido pero ha estado pasando mucho tiempo solo. Te parecerá raro, ya sé que es alguien muy cerrado pero he sido su amiga desde el comienzo de Hogwarts”. _Auch._ “Definitivamente algo está mal. Además, ha estado faltando a clases, incluso Transformaciones, y esa es su favorita”.

“¿Has probado a hablar con él? Mandar una lechuza o algo”.

“Sí pero no le he encontrado y no me contesta. Creo que ha estado evitándome. ¿Tú sabes algo de él?”. _Doble auch._

“No le veo desde que nos conocimos y buscamos los ingredientes para la poción. Si quieres podemos preguntar al resto del grupo si saben algo de él”.

Estuvimos todo el descanso preguntándonos dónde podría estar. Al final Penny tuvo que marcharse a dar una tutoría a unos de primero. Le prometí que le buscaría de su parte aunque no tenía mucha confianza en conseguirlo. Después de todo, si su única amiga no lo consiguió, ¿quién apostaria a que lo haría yo?

Curiosamente y sin esperarlo fue la primera persona que encontré nada más salir al Patio Principal. Estaba de pie junto a la fuente y parecía que me esperaba.

“¡Taboltt! Justo te estaba buscando, aunque no esperaba encontrarte tan fácilmente”.

“Así que era verdad, me estabais buscando”.

“¿Cómo lo has sabido? Nadie con los que hemos hablado sabia de ti desde hace días. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? Penny me ha dicho que has estado faltando a clases. Estamos preocupadas”.

“Agradezco vuestra preocupación pero como puedes observar estoy bien”.

“¿Seguro?”. Me acerqué lo suficiente para leer sus expresiones. “Porque yo creo que me estás mintiendo para que te deje tranquilo. Lo cual no voy a hacer hasta que me des una respuesta convincente”. Me separé y crucé los brazos. Puedo llegar a ser muy testaruda.

“Seguro, no pasa absolutamente nada”.

“¡Talbott!”. Me mostré lo más molesta que pude, ¿quizás él me ganaba en no dar su mano a torcer? 

“¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pueda molestarme o no?”.

“¿Por qué no me iba a importar? Te considero mi amigo y quiero ayudarte. Sé que no nos conocemos tanto pero pensaba que habíamos conseguido dar un paso”. Se produjo un largo silencio el cual me estaba matando, ¿había metido la pata?

“Mira, no es que no me caigas bien. Simplemente no estoy listo para considerarte mi amiga. Como bien has dicho casi no nos conocemos”.

“Parte de mí pensaba que esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para cambiar las cosas”. Mi seguridad empezaba a disminuir conforme iban pasando los segundos y de repente se me ocurrió una idea. “Hagamos una apuesta, juguemos a una partida de goblestones. Si gano yo me contarás el por qué has estado tan ausente estos días o al menos escucharás por qué quiero ayudarte”.

“¿Y si yo gano?”.

“Le diré a Penny que todo está bien y que no necesita preocuparse más. Te dejaremos tranquilo. ¿Hecho?”.

“No te lo voy a dejar nada fácil”. Su sonrisa estaba llena de arrogancia y casi me dejo engañar por sus encantos Pero no iba a ser tan sencillo vencerme. Decidí concentrarme en el juego y no perder la oportunidad que me había dado.

Al final gané, aunque no fue fácil. El juego se basa en hacer perder la concentración al oponente y digamos que Taboltt mantiene siempre la calma.

“Has ganado, está bien, escucharé lo que tengas que decir”.

“Mira… sé que no nos conocemos pero creo que hay suficiente confianza. Me ayudaste a ser una Animaga y ambos no estamos registrados. Lo que quiero decir es que… confío plenamente en ti y espero que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo”.

“¡Shh!”.

“¡Hey! Estamos hablando de una forma civilizada, no hace falta que me cortaras de esa manera”.

  
  
“Alguien nos está espiando. _Homenum Revelio_ ”. Apareció Mérula justo en frente de nosotros y se fue corriendo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la habíamos pillado.

“Creo que nos ha escuchado, ¿crees que se lo dirá a alguien?”.

“Es la hija de dos mortífagos, apoyaban a quien tu ya sabes. Tenemos que hacer algo o puede meternos en problemas”. Estaba enfadado, se le notaba en la voz. Me sentí súper culpable de que hubiéramos llegado a esa situación.

“Hablaré con ella. Somos rivales pero no creo que fuese capaz de hacernos ir a Azkaban”.

“Yo también buscaré una forma de solucionar el problema”.

“¿Habías pensado en algo?”. Cuando me di cuenta ya se había ido y me quedé sola.

_He metido la pata_


	8. Obliviate

Hablé con Mérula sobre el incidente. Admitió que nos estuvo espiando aunque con otros propósitos. Yo confiaba en que no iba a hacer nada que nos pusiera en peligro que no estuviera directamente rrelacionado con las Bóvedas Malditas pero su respuesta me dio a entender que si quisiera podría hacerlo. Decidí hablarlo de nuevo con Talbott, después de todo la culpa seguía ahí y necesitaba solucionarlo cuanto antes. Un sobre apareció en mi cama y ya sabía de quién era.

_Te espero en Las Tres Escobas, tenemos que hablar de lo que tú ya sabes._

_Taboltt_

Cuando llegué le vi dentado en una de las mesas al lado de la chimenea. Una parte de mí estaba aliviada, no parecía estar tan enfadado como el otro día.

“Me alegro de que me contactaras, pensaba que después de lo que pasó con Mérula no quisieras saber nada de mí”.

“No te culpo por lo que pasó. Ninguno de los dos sabía que Mérula estaba espiando. He encontrado una solución y necesitaré que me ayudes. He llegado a la conclusión de que usar el encantamiento Obliviate será lo mejor”. Me sorprendió que decidiera realizar ese conjuro o al menos que fuera una de las posibilidades que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

“¡Pero Talbott! Sabes lo arriesgado que puede ser ese conjuro. Ni siquiera el Profesor Flitwick nos lo ha enseñado. Y si se realiza mal puede ser desastroso para Mérula”.

“Por eso tenemos que convencerle de que nos lo enseñe. Tú eres una de sus alumnas más sobresalientes. Dudo que se niegue”.

“¿Cómo sabes todo eso?”. Vi cómo levantaba una ceja. _Penny. “_ Está bien, quedamos mañana en el descanso de la primera hora y vamos a hablar con él. Probablemente estará preparando la clase para los de primero”.

Y así fue. Al día siguiente vimos al profesor colocando las plumas para enseñar _Leviosa_. Se sorprendió de que estuviéramos interesados en aprender ese encantamiento pero al explicar que era para avanzar con nuestros estudios no se negó. Estuvimos un buen rato aprendiendo la pronunciación y el movimiento de varita. No fue difícil con sus instrucciones aprenderla, el problema era ponerlo en práctica.

“Gracias por enseñarnos Obliviate, profesor. Sabemos que es una técnica arriesgada, no la usaremos para otros fines que no sean educativos”.

“Deberías probarlo en alguien. Así el Profesor Flitwick puede saber si ya lo has podido dominar”.

“Mr. Winger tiene razón. Es más seguro que pueda examinar el uso de tu primera vez con este conjuro”.

“¿Con quién debería probarlo?”. Miré a Talbott y lo supe. ¿Pasaría algo si le dijera lo que siento? Al menos podría luego borrarlos si la cosa no sale tan bien.

“Creo Ms. Relish ya sabe la repuesta a eso. Mr. Talbott ¿sería tan amable de ser su acompañante?”. Taboltt asintió y me sentí segura, aunque los nervios ante mi supuesta confesión me tenían a flor de piel. “Comparte información nueva que no sepa y luego conjura Obliviate”.

“Adelante Leah”.

“Probablemente esta sea el mejor momento para decirlo o quizás no pero… llevo enamorada de ti desde que te vi en _Flourish and Blotts_ en primero”. Mi voz temblaba y pude oír al profesor soltar un grito de asombro.

“¿Qué-qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?”. Vi el pánico en sus ojos y la vergüenza. En el fondo lo sabía, y me sentí estúpida por haberlo sacado a la luz. “¿Gracias? No sé qué más decirte…”.

“Ahora Ms. Relish”. Rápidamente conjuré _Obliviate_. Mi mano temblaba pero mis palabras fueron claras, aunque mi corazón no estaba preparado para ello. Una pequeña lágrima asomó por mis mejillas.

“¿Leah? ¿Ha funcionado? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ha pasado algo?”. Suspiré con alivio, había conseguido hacer que olvidara el asunto.

“Gracias profesor. Espero que pueda guardar mi secreto”. Flitwick me sonrió con un poco de pena y me guiñó el ojo. Supongo que no era el momento adecuado. “Vámonos Taboltt, el conjuro fue un éxito”.

Esa misma noche decidimos quedar con Mérula en el patio. La engañamos mandado una carta haciéndonos pasar por el Profesor Snape. Vimos que llegaba y salimos a confrontarla.

“¿Por qué estáis aquí?.

“Ahora, conjura _Obliviate_ ”.

Me congelé. No quería hacerlo. Mérula no había hecho nada para hacer que desconfiara en ella. Éramos rivales pero eso no significa que borrar sus recuerdos fuese la mejor opción.

“Lo lamento Talbott. No puedo volver a hacerlo. Confío en ella aunque no lo creas”.

“Bien, pues lo haré yo”. Taboltt sacó rápidamente su varita pero yo ya la tenia en la mano. Vi como estaba a punto de lanzarlo pero lo impedí a tiempo.

“ _Expellliarmus_ ”. La varita salió disparada y pude ver que Talbott estaba enfadado. “Mérula no sería capaz de mandarnos a Azkaban sin una buena razón”.

“Por mucho que me de rabia admitirlo, Relish tiene razón. Sé cómo es Azkaban y no le deseo eso a nadie. Aunque negaré haber dicho estas palabras”. 

Al final Taboltt decidió confiar en mi palabra y dejar que Merula se fuera. No pudimos hablar de por qué estaba saltando clases o su actitud de hace unas semanas. Una vez en mi habitación me puse al día con Rowan y le conté todo lo que había pasado. Habían sido unos meses raros y a pesar de que debería estar investigando la manera de entrar en la bóveda... mi mente estaba distraída pensando en qué le pueda estar pasando al misterioso Ravenclaw.


	9. El colgante

Los días pasaban y no supe nada más de Talbott. De vez en cuando su águila aparecía por las noches cuando no podía dormir y en cierto modo me tranquilizaba. Sabía que Taboltt no lo había mandado a propósito. Probablemente se acostumbró a aparecer y hacerme visitas, y yo estaba encantada de que lo hiciera. 

“Talbott no te hace mucho caso, ¿eh?”. Movió las alas y la cabeza con fuerza y reí en bajito como no hacía en varios días. Vigilé que no había despertado a Rowan. “¿Eso qué se supone que significa?”. Le toqué levemente el pico con la yema del dedo y vi que se mostraba cómodo con pequeñas muestras de afecto. “Es tarde, deberías volver ya. Gracias por hacerme compañía. Últimamente están pasando tantas cosas que mi cabeza está hecha un lío”. Abrí la ventana y salió volando. Observé que giraba un poco la cabeza haciendo contacto visual de nuevo. Aunque me pareció curioso que dijera adiós (?) me despedí y me fui a dormir sin darle muchas vueltas.

La semana transcurrió normal. Penny me pidió que nos viéramos para hablar de Talbott y yo no estaba tan segura de contarle lo sucedido. Al final me armé de valor y decidí decirle lo que sentía al igual que en su día abrí mis sentimientos a Rowan.

“¿Te gusta Talbott?”. Podía ver la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de Penny. Le tapé la boca porque había sido igual de escandolsa que Rowan cuando se enteró del tema de los Animagos. “¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?”.

“Desde primero. Podría considerarse como mi primer amor. Le confesé mi sentimientos pero él no estaba preparado para ello y… duele. Porque parece que a pesar de todo no confía todavía en mí. En el fondo lo entiendo, casi no nos conocemos y nuestras únicas interacciones han sido... casi no he,os tenido a decir verdad”. Mis palabras salían escopeteadas.

“Uauh, tranquila. Dudo que Talbott sea indiferente ante alguien que le tiene tanto aprecio. Puedes hablar con la profesora mcGonagall. Le tiene mucha confianza y hablan con bastante frecuencia. Quizás ella pueda darte pistas de lo que puede pasarle”.

“Gracias Penny, iré ahora mismo a hablar con ella. Te mantendré informada”.

Fue el mejor consejo que pudo darme. La Profesora McGonagall me dio la información que necesitaba. Talbott buscaba un colgante con una pluma. Aunque parecía una razón un poco extraña para saltarse clases no quería pasar desapercibido el dato. Fui corriendo a buscarle y justo lo encontré en el patio principal.

“Ahora no Leah. Estoy ocupado”.

“¿Buscando el colgante con una pluma?”.

“Cómo..”.

“Digamos que tengo mis recursos. Deja que te ayude, seguro que lo encontramos más rápido entre los dos”. Se quedó un rato pensando pero parecía que le había conseguido convencer.

“En eso tienes razón. Llevo semanas sin resultados y quizás no me iría mal un poco de ayuda. Pero no creas que somos amigos solo porque te dejé ayudarme”.

“Ya, supongo que no. Bien, no perdamos el tiempo ¿por donde empezamos?”ñ

Pasamos el día buscando y Taboltt me explicó por qué ese colgante tenía tano valor sentimental. Fue un regalo de su madre, uno a su padre y otro a él. Ella también fue una Animaga, más concretamente un cisne y que la pluma era de ella. Era un recuerdo muy importante y ahí entendi por qué lo buscaba desesperadamente. La verdad es que el tiempo que estuvimos buscando fue muy agradable. Empecé a saber más de su vida y a entender mejor su carácter. Durante la búsqueda en la liberaría me confesó que no solo leía poesía sino que también escribía.

“Probablemente lo encuentres un tanto extraño”. Un pequeño rubor salió de sus mejillas y me enterneció.

“Para nada, creo que es maravilloso que puedas apreciar ese tipo de actividades. Es un buen pasatiempo y te ayuda a cultivar las emociones. Además… me parece romántico”. Lo último lo susurré en bajito y prefería no levantar la mirada para saber su reacción. Escuche que carraspeaba la garganta y volvía a buscar. “Oye Talbott, había pensado en una cosa, ¿y si buscamos en nuestra forma de animago? Quizás con nuestros sentidos más desarrollados podríamos buscar mejor”.

“Mmm puede ser buena idea”. Se lo pensó unos segundos. _Parece que le gusta analizar bien sus decisiones. Yo también debería hacerlo a veces, y más cuando voy de cabeza a romper maldiciones que nunca pensé en romper hasta que entré en Hogwarts._ De repente se mostró avergonzado y no entendí el porqué. “Mejor solo transfórmate tú, yo puedo vigilar que no haya nadie por la zona”.

“¿Está bien? Supongo”. 

Nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento de la clase de vuelo. Cuando Talbott me dio la señal me transformé en mi forma de golondrina. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y era la primera vez que él me veía como Animago. Me apoyé en su hombro y no pareció que se molestara, al contrario, le gustaba. Realmente era una persona de aves... _Ojalá me mirara de la misma manera en mi forma humana._ Mientras inspeccionaba de repente vi a la Señora Norris paseando por el campo y llevaba un colgante con una pluma en la boca. Bajé rápidamente y me volví a transformar.

“¡Talbott! ¿Has visto eso?”. Por su expresión pude adivinar que realmente era su collar.

“La Señora Norris no es fáci de tratar. ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?”.

“Puedo probar a transformarme y distraerla. Cuando se aleje coges rápidamente el colgante”.

“¿Segura? Quizás te hace daño, su carácter no es muy apacible que digamos”. Talbott parecía preocupado pero confiaba en mis habilidades.

Rápidamente me transformé y volé hacia ella. Soltó el colgante y me persiguió con las zarpas en alto. Dejó en el suelo el colgante y estaba a una distancia prudente para coger el colgante. La misión había sido un éxito. La señora Norris al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí se fue y me quedé de nuevo a solas con Talbott.

“Ya puedes volver a transformarte. No hay nadie”.

“Uf, ha sido peor de lo que esperaba. Es el colgante que buscabas, ¿verdad?”.

“Sí, muchísimas gracias Leah. Creo que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento y de ahora en adelante podemos ser buenos amigos. Aunque no soy muy hablador y casi siempre estoy solo pero puedes contar conmigo si necesitas ayuda”. Levantó la mano y acepté el gesto. Al igual que la primera vez, volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica, el calor de su tacto y su sonrisa sincera.

  
_El día fue largo pero valió la pena..._


	10. Traición

Cuando ya creía que nada podía ir mejor llegaron las noticias malas. Habíamos conseguido encontrar la segunda Bóveda Maldita. Mérula e Ismelda llegaron antes y nos retaron. Al final Barnaby a pesar de que nunca supo en qué bando quedarse recibió un golpe que iba dirigido a mí y se quedó para darnos tiempo. Parecía que cada bóveda era peor que la anterior. Hacer frente a mis mayores miedos, perder a mis amigos, ser consciente de lo vulnerable que era la vida de mis seres queridos hizo que casi me consumiera la incertidumbre. Temer a no poder proteger a nadie. Al final, la voz de Jacob me ayudó a salir victoriosa, cerrar la Bóveda del Miedo y encontrar las siguientes pistas para la que sería la siguiente. Así terminó el tercer año en Hogwarts y al parecer cuarto no iba a ser mucho más tranquilo.

(Después del verano)

“¿Cómo que perfecta?”. El pánico era palpable. ¿Rosier se había vuelto loco? No estaba hecha para ser prefecta.

“Como has oído. Quiero que seas prefecta, ya he dado mi aprobación al profesor Snape y al profesor Dumbledore. Dentro de poco me graduaré y creo que dejarlo en tus manos es lo mejor”.  
  
Llegué al desayuno hecha una fiera. Rowan y Penny no paraban de sonreír. Bill tambien parecía muy interesado en el tema y bueno, el resto estaban igual de emocionados al respecto.

“No os emocionéis. No sirvo para ser prefecta, Rowan es mejor, además, es su sueño. Así que dejad de mirarme todos con esa sonrisa”. Cogí mi desayuno y huí de la escena. No había nadie en el patio así que me senté en uno de los árboles y me dispuse a comer sin todo el caos. De repente noté un olor familiar: Talbott.

“¿Qué haces comiendo aquí sola?”. Estaba detrás de mí y no pude evitar tambalearme del árbol. Cuando creí que iba a darme un golpe contra el suelo sentí un agarre en mi cadera que evitaba mi supuesta caída.

Cálido, fresco y muy familiar. Abrí los ojos y no pude evitar sorprenderme. Talbott había cambiado. Era un poco más alto que yo y su pelo había crecido. Sus facciones eran más afiladas. Uno de los mechones le caían por delante de la cara e inscocientemente cepillé con mis dedos el pelo hacia atrás.

“¿Leah? Aún no me has respondido a mi pregunta”. Inmediatamente salí de mi trance y deshice del agarre sin ganas. 

“Perdona, es que te caía un mechón y bueno, ha sido un reflejo. Ah, me preguntabas por el desayuno, ¿Verdad?”. Taboltt asintió con una leve sonrisa y casi me derretí en ese momento. “Felix Rosier, el prefecto de mi casa, ha propuesto que yo sea le suceda cuando se gradúe. Y todo el mundo se ha enterado y ahora no me dejan tranquila”.

“¿Eso es malo? Pensaba que estarías más molesta porque ha aparecido Rackepick, la nueva rompemaldiciones de Hogwarts”.

“Lo veía venir. No me cae bien pero de momento tendré que trabajar con ella. Aunque eso suponga que me tendrán vigilada. “Talbott seguía esperando a que respondiese el por qué no quería ser prefecta. “Sé que parece una tontería pero nunca me había visto como una prefecta. Soy de las que más ignora las normas en la escuela, ¿tendría sentido? Y luego está Rowan, era sus objetivos para ser profesora, no puedo hacerle eso”.

“Eres una de las magas más tercas que hay. Y también ambiciosa. Serás una buena perfecta. Buscas el bien de los estudiantes, de la escuela y buscas la gloria de Slytherin. Rowan entenderá el por qué Rosier te ha escogido a ti de entre todos los miembros de tu casa”.

“¿Qué ha pasado con el Talbott del año pasado? Parece que lo han cambiado”. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. No pude evitar suspirar. “Te eché de menos este verano, no supe nada de ti desde lo del colgante y luego pasó lo de la bóveda…”. Talbott parecía un poco incómodo con la conversación y en ese momento quise volver a hacer Obliviate sobre él pero me cogió de la mano, y ahí no supe qué decir yo.

“Leah… escucha”.

Antes de que pudiera seguir Bill apareció junto con Rowan y Penny.

“¿Por qué has salido corriendo?”. Talbott me soltó rápidamente la mano y Bill me abrazó por detrás. Nuestras muestras de afecto siempre eran normales pero miré a Talbott buscando alguna reacción y por mi desgracia ni nos miraba, solo hablaba con Penny. “No tienes de qué preocuparte, te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber para ser la mejor prefecta”.

“Vamos Leah, las clases están a punto de comenzar. No te preocupes por mí, apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes. Y siempre puedo optar por el puesto de delegada, ahí seguro que te ganaré”. Rowan me cogió de la mano y me sonrió. Sabía lo que quería decirme, no podía forzar a alguien a que me mirara de la misma forma que él miraba a Penny o a sentir celos si no había nada ahí. Me conocía tan bien... después de todo éramos como hermanas, como familia. 

“Hasta luego chicos, ya nos veremos”. Me despedí de ambos pero pude comprobar que ninguno iba todavía a clase, eso significaba que tenían que hablar y al final la celosa fui yo.

Los días pasaban y mi humor tenía subidas y bajadas como un carrusel. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Bill aprendiendo todo lo necesario para ser prefecta. A pesar de que todo parecía estar bien, Hagrid nos trajo malas noticias. Tulip habia sido encontrada sonámbula dirigiéndose al Bosque Prohibido. Empezamos a investigar y sacamos algo en claro: la siguiente bóveda estaba en el bosque.

Claramente necesitaríamos ayuda para poder entrar sin autorización. Una carta me llegó, era del profesor Kettleburn. Al parecer sabía una forma de acceder sin ser pillados tras toda la vigilancia que habían colocado. En ese momento tenía que haber sospechado algo, después de todo, ¿qué profesor ye ayuda a incumplir las reglas del colegio?. Esa noche quedé en el Patio del Reloj como habia indicado pero algo no andaba bien. De repente una sombra encapuchada apareció detrás de una de las columnas. 

Todo se volvió negro.

“¡Leah! ¿Me oyes?”. Escuchaba la voz de Rowan mezclada con otras. ¿Dónde estaba? Me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y pude ver que estaba en la enfermería. “¡Ha abierto los ojos!”

“Ugh, Rowan mejor no grites o me vuelvo a desmayar”. Me dio un abrazo muy fuerte que casi me deja sin aliento. “¿Qué ha pasado?”.

“Ben te atacó”. _¿Cómo?_ “Dicen que estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_ pero yo eso no lo creo. Rackepick te salvó y te trajo a la enfermería. Por Merlín, pensábamos que te habíamos perdido”

“No seas exagerada Rowan”. Era Bill, le temblaba la voz. “Es una rompemaldiciones fuerte y valiente. Casi podría ser de Griffindor si no fuese porque Slytherin le sienta de maravilla”. Estaba de broma pero podía ver que le había afectado mi ataque.   
  


Todos reímos gracias a sus comentarios. Me ayudó a sentirme relajada pero con dudas, ¿Ben estaba de mi lado o las sospechas de Rowan podían ser ciertas? Nunca había dudado de mi amistad con el joven Griffindor, temeroso pero amable con sus seres queridos. Mi mente era un caos pero la compañía ayudaba a distraerme de lo sucedido. Poco a poco todos se fueron a clases pero el mayor de los Weasleys se mantuvo sentado a mi lado.

“¿No tiene clases que atender el prefecto de Griffindor?”. Bill no apartó la mirada y supe que tenía que decir algo importante.


	11. Un paso más en nuestra relación

“No estarás usándome como excusa para saltarse clases, ¿verdad?”.

Bill seguía sin decir una palabra, solo me miraba preocupado y no pude evitar sentirme un poco incómoda.

“¿Pasa algo? No es muy usual verte tan callado”.

“A pesar de mis bromas yo también estaba preocupado”. _Oh, no… no no no._ “Parecerá raro, pero hemos vivido tantas aventuras juntos que nunca pensé en qué pasaría si te pasara algo. Hoy me ha hecho darme cuenta de que”.

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase apareció de la nada el águila de Talbott y empezó a aletear con violencia alrededor de Bill. Confundido y viendo que el ave no parecía que quisiera irse de mi lado se levanto dispuesto a irse.

“¿Hablamos luego? Parece que tu amiguito tiene un mensaje que darte. Recupérate”.

Una vez que la habitación quedó vacía suspiré.

“¿Cómo has entrado? Dudo mucho que Madam Pompfrey te haya dejado entrar”.

Y entonces se transformó.

“Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo”.

“Tú… ¿¡Talbott!? Cómo…”. Muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido, pero a la vez provocaba otras dudas y a la vez que mi enfado fuera en aumento.

“Sé que querrás respuestas y te las daré”. Estaba furiosa y él lo sabía. “Te las daré ahora pero primero tranquilízate”.

“¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? Y luego hablas de confianza y de amistad. Esto no se soluciona solo respondiendo a mis preguntas”. Mi tono de voz era cada vez más alto.

“¿Te acuerdas el día que recibiste una carta en tu habitación de mi parte? Verás… al principio no tenía pensado contártelo. Me gusta usar mi forma de águila y como teníamos que vernos sin poder entrar en la sala de Slytherin me pareció lo más apropiado. Luego insististe tanto en ser mi amiga que fue difícil decírtelo. Lo lamento mucho”.

“Tuviste muchas oportunidades para revelar la verdad. Fuiste muchas veces a la casa de Slytherin. ¿Y el numerito que acabas de montar por qué ha sido?”.

“Necesitaba saber cómo estabas, pero no podía si estaba Bill Weasley presente”.

“Estoy bien”. Fui cortante y con signos de querer llorar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado a su forma de águila? Me sentía humillada y sobre todo sentí que esa amistad que habíamos conseguido construir se había roto, aunque hubiera sido un poco.

“¿Tienes más preguntas que quieras que te responda? Leah sé que pude decirlo antes, pero…”.

“No. Quiero descansar. Mentalmente estoy agotada y en estos momentos no quiero verte”. No quería que se fuera. En el fondo quería fingir que no pasaba nada. Que nada me había molestado, pero era mentira. Dolía. Suspiró y salió volando por uno de los ventanales de la enfermería. Al final nunca hubo amistad y fue solo una ilusión. Me eché a llorar. El ataque de Ben. Los estudiantes sonámbulos. Las pistas a la siguiente bóveda. Y ahora Talbott. La carga era demasiada y eso que el curso apenas había comenzado.

Al final Ben decía no recordar nada. Yo le creía, y se le veía igual de afectado por el asunto que cualquiera del grupo. Rowan seguía escéptica pero probablemente se debía a que me había herido. No volví a saber nada de Talbott y aunque sabía dónde encontrarle no era tan fácil ir a hablar con él. Los profesores tomaron medidas preventivas para evitar que más alumnos sonámbulos llegaran a entrar al Bosque Prohibido. Estaba aliviada porque eso quitaba otra carga más, me daba tiempo a pensar en el significado de las pistas y a la vez llevar una vida estudiantil lo más tranquila posible. Ahí es cuando llegó el día de elegir a la organizadora del Baile Celestial. Era curioso que en medio del caos hubiera un hueco para cosas tan triviales como un evento social, lleno de risas, coqueteos, buen rato y música.

“Adivinad quién se ha apuntado para ser parte del Comité de Organización del Baile Celestial” Penny no podía estar más emocionada y aunque todos sabíamos la respuesta queríamos mostrar nuestro apoyo.

“Imagino que Penny Haywood, la chica más popular de nuestro año”. Tonks alzó tanto la voz que la señora Pince nos llamó la atención.

“He hablado con el profesor Flitwick que es el que está al mando. Me ha dicho que Emily Tyler también está interesada”. Hubo un silencio incómodo y todos miramos a Bill que estaba fingiendo leer un libro de Encantamientos. Al final levantó la vista y suspiró.

“No entiendo el porqué me miráis de esa forma, que estuviera enamorado de ella no quiere decir que lo esté ahora. Ahora lo importante es ayudar a Penny”.

“Y buscar pareja para el baile. Leah, ¿quieres ir conmigo?”. Barnaby era un chico honesto y ni siquiera me sorprendí su petición espontánea, aunque al resto les dejara con los ojos como platos y expectantes a mi respuesta.

“Aunque me alaga mucho que me hayas escogido para ir contigo al baile no voy a poder aceptar. Ya me lo han pedido y he dicho que sí”. Ahí sí que todos gritaron al unísono y nos echaron de la biblioteca. “Genial, ahora tendré que ir a otro sitio a investigar, gracias, chicos”.

“No evites el tema Relish, ¿quién, cuándo, cómo?”. Tulip y al igual que el resto estaban impacientes por mi respuesta, pero imaginé que algún día este momento iba a llegar y tendría que responder sus dudas.

“Yo se lo pedí”. Bill se puso a mi lado y me cogió la mano. “En realidad… se lo pedí poco después del accidente con Ben y también le pregunté si quería salir conmigo”.

Nadie se lo habría imaginado. Rowan parecía molesta, o dolida, no supe identificar con claridad.

“Dije que sí. Lo siento mucho, no pretendía esconderlo, pero las cosas no han sido fáciles últimamente”.

“No tienes que disculparte por nada Leah. Somos tus amigos, queremos que seas feliz”. Barnaby era un cielo y le di un fuerte abrazo. El problema era Rowan y no podía esperar a que fuese de noche y hablarlo lo antes posible.


	12. Expuesta

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”.

“Porque tampoco sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ahora tampoco estoy segura de hacerlo. Surgió”.

“No te juzgo Leah, pero pensaba que te gustaba Talbott Winger, ¿qué ha pasado realmente?”.

“No lo sé. Me di cuenta de que nunca le he entendido y que nunca me ha considerado su amiga. Y también empecé a ser consciente de que las bóvedas cada vez son peores, y que no estoy centrada en resolverlas. Han sucedido tantas cosas, y de repente Bill me dijo de vernos en la Torre de Astronomía una noche. Me pidió ser su pareja en el baile y que había empezado a verme de otra forma, ya no solo como amiga”.

“Y creíste que aceptando te ayudaría a superar de algún modo todo”.

“Sí”. Hice una pausa, respiré hondo. “Rowan, no es que no quisiera hablar contigo sobre el tema, pero sé que sientes algo por Bill y no quería que te enteraras de esta forma”.

“Yo no me siento de esa forma por Bill. Sí, es guapo y muy popular, y sí es cierto que siento la típica fascinación como el resto de la gran mayoría de las alumnas (y algunos alumnos) de Hogwarts, pero no estoy enamorada de él. Diría que es admiración y ahora somos amigos, todo gracias a ti”.

“Rowan…”. La abracé fuertemente. Notaba su sinceridad y su apoyo, y lo agradecí profundamente. “Sé que debemos hablar más a menudo, espero que con la llegada del baile podamos pasar más tiempo juntas”.

“Primero háblame de Winger, qué pasó realmente”.

(El día del Baile Celestial)

“¿Estás nerviosa?”. Rowan me miraba a través del espejo mientras acababa de poner los últimos retoques a su peinado. “Hoy será una noche para divertirnos”.

“La que debería estar nerviosa eres tú. No has querido decirme quién es tu pareja para el baile”.

“En realidad hemos quedado Ben, Tonks y yo de ir como amigos. Sin parejas. Así que estoy más nerviosa por ti. Estás preciosa. Seréis la envidia de todos en el baile”. Me ruboricé. Era la primera vez que usaba un vestido formal y no sabía muy bien si era el adecuado. “Gracias por ayudarme con el peinado, ahora vamos, Bill te estará esperando”.

Bajamos las escaleras que conducían al Gran Comedor el cual había sido transformado completamente para crear una pista de baile y zona de aperitivos para esta noche tan especial. Bill estaba de pie esperándome. Siempre había sido muy alto, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Su traje negro acentuaba el tono pálido de su piel y el rojizo de su pelo. A medio camino cruzamos miradas, pero de repente algo captó mi atención. Talbott entraba en el Hall y junto a él estaba Penny. ¿Habían decidido ir como pareja? Pero a él no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente o asistir a estos eventos, entonces, ¿por qué?

“Estás preciosa Leah”. Bill me sacó de mi trance y sonreí como pude. “Tú también Rowan”.

“Tú también estás muy elegante. Leah está un poco nerviosa así que ayúdala a disfrutar de la noche”. Nos dejó a solas y Penny se acercó. Talbott se quedó en la parte de atrás y sentí su mirada penetrante.

“Leah, estás guapísima, aunque imagino que Bill ya te lo habrá dicho”. Penny guiñó el ojo a Bill y me cogió de la mano. “Te la robo un segundo, ve entrando y únete con el resto. Tonks y Tulip están ya dentro”.

“¿Qué sucede Penny?”.

“Sé lo que estás pensando Leah y tengo que decirte que no es lo que parece. Obligué a Talbott a acompañarme, quería que al menos asistiera a este evento”.

“No tienes que darme explicaciones Penny, Talbott y yo no estamos en ese tipo de situación y además, ya sabes que ahora salgo con Bill”.

“Leah no he olvidado la conversación que tuvimos el año pasado y yo sé que Talbott te aprecia, aunque no lo diga. ¿No podéis daros otra oportunidad?”.

“No es tan fácil. Si me disculpas… Bill me espera y no quiero hacerle esperar. Te veré dentro”.

Cuando fui a entrar al comedor alguien me cogió de la muñeca y sabía quién era. No quería hacerle frente. Desde el día en la enfermería no habíamos vuelto a hablar, no estaba preparada.

“Me estás evitando”.

“No necesito hacerlo. Nuestra conversación acabó en la enfermería”. Tenía el pelo echado hacia atrás y un traje negro y azul oscuro. Estaba muy elegante, más que de costumbre. Se mostraba sereno, pero sabía que también estaba molesto. La que tenía que estar enfadada era yo, no él.

“Pensaba que los amigos se perdonaban”.

“Pero tú nunca me consideraste como tal”.

“Tú tampoco”.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Lo sabía? Es decir, no podía ser. Le había borrado la memoria y tampoco había hecho o dicho nada que me delatara. A pesar de entrar en pánico conseguí mantener la calma.

“Es cierto. Somos muy diferentes. Disfruta del baile”.

Escapé. Rápida y veloz. No podía respirar, y al parecer, yo sola arruiné mi propia noche.

  
  
Notas sobre el capítulo: Imagino que a pesar de que cada uno puede tener su preferencia por el vestido del baile también tenéis algo de curiosidad por saber cuál tenía en mente.   
  


El baile es de temática planetaria, sobre el cielo nocturno, y este me recordaba a una lluvia de estrellas. Y para aquellos que se pregunten cómo es la protagonista os dejo otra imagen. Es Joy, integrante de Red Velvet.

La familia de Leah son de descendencia coreana (al igual que mi adorado Jae) y migraron a Londres en 1965, cinco años antes de nacer Jacob. El problema de haber hecho la historia en primera persona es que solo describo de forma breve su punto de vista, quizás en próximos capítulos ponga un especial desde el punto de vista de otro personaje, quién sabe.


	13. Una noche mágina

A pesar de que Bill notó mi cambio de humor no dijo nada. Bailamos la primera pieza y sentí el tacto de su mano sobre mi cadera, sus ojos azules clavados en los míos a pesar de que desviara mi mirada por la vergüenza, y su sonrisa que siempre me reconfortaba. Él podría ser el chico perfecto o al menos para la gran mayoría de los alumnos y me sentía afortunada de que me hubiera escogido a mí. El chico Griffindor que me ayudó a enfrentar una bóveda maldita en mi primer año en Hogwarts, una locura. Después estuvimos bailando con el resto de nuestros amigos. Barnaby también bailó una pieza conmigo y fue muy dulce y divertido. En mitad de la noche apareció Emily y montó un numerito de por qué El mayor de los Weasley estaba con nosotros y me escabullí para evitar tener dolor de cabeza por sus irritantes gritos. Me dirigí al límite de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y me quedé de pie observando su inmensa oscuridad. Entre los árboles se escondía la siguiente bóveda maldita, la cual intentaba atraer a los alumnos a una muerte inminente. Me mordí el labio. Las pistas eran una flecha rota y el mapa del bosque. Había que investigar pronto o el tiempo se nos podía echar encima.

“Esta noche no podrás y menos con un vestido”. ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo ahí? ¿Me había seguido? “Aunque antes no te lo he dicho estás radiante”. No quise darme la vuelta, pero sentí la capa de su traje sobre mis hombros.

“No deberías estar aquí”.

“Ya somos dos”. Me giré indignada, ¿quién se había creído? Nunca se había interesado por la maldición y mucho menos en seguirme, siempre… era yo la que buscaba su atención. “No me iré hasta que me perdones Leah”.

“No había nada que perdonar. Como dije antes somos muy distintos, es mejor así”. Me iba a quitar la túnica, pero me lo impidió.

“Hace frío. Nunca te abrigas lo suficiente”.

“Para eso estás tú, ¿no es así? Siempre dispuesto a ceder tu abrigo”. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y él sabía que yo ya no estaba enfadada. _Soy tan débil_. No. Él me hacía serlo con su mera presencia. “Talbott, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿a qué te referiste antes con lo de que yo no te consideré mi amigo?”.

“Los amigos confían los unos en los otros. Tú no parecías estar cómoda en mi presencia. Yo bajé mis barreras, pero ¿qué hay de ti? Nunca me dijiste lo que borraste de mi memoria aquel día”.

“Era algo personal y hecho para ser borrado. Además, ¿por qué no le preguntaste al profesor Flitwick? A él no le borré la memoria”.

“Quería que me lo dijeras tú en persona, pero mentiría si te dijese que no le pregunté de antemano”. Me espanté, ¿se lo habría dicho realmente? “Tranquila, no me dijo nada. Solo se rio y se marchó. ¿Vas a decírmelo algún día?”.

“Hay cosas que son mejor en el olvido Talbott. Solo te diré que no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte y que no afectará a nuestra amistad”. Talbott sonrió y lo entendí, me había tendido una trampa y le di un golpe contra el pecho. “¿Contento?”.

“Mucho”. Reímos y me tendió la mano. “¿Te fías de mí?”.

“¿Debería?”. Me guiñó el ojo y le seguí sin pesarlo demasiado.

(Al cabo de 10 minutos)

“¿Y bien?”.

“¡¿Me has hecho recorrer toda la escuela para ir a la Torre de Astronomía?! ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Winger?”. Su risa hizo eco en los pasillos de la escuela.

“Tranquila, no te arrepentirás”.

La sala de Astronomía era siempre hermosa. Hubiese sido perfecta para celebrar el baile si no hubiera sido por el tamaño. Las estrellas iluminaban todo y hacían de la noche… mágica. Talbott acercó un fonógrafo y la música comenzó a sonar. Me tendió la mano y dudé, ¿por qué estaba con él en vez de con Bill en un baile que ni siquiera era el verdadero? Pero una vez que estaba en frente de él y nuestras yemas de los dedos se rozaron todo me dio igual. Las bóvedas, Rakepick, los exámenes, absolutamente todo. Bailamos toda la noche bajo el cielo nocturno. Llegó un punto en el que me quité los tacones porque ya no podía más e hizo que bailara sobre sus zapatos, pegándome más a su cuerpo.

“Eres consciente de que he dejado plantado a Bill y tú a Penny, ¿verdad?”. Apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro mientras mis manos se agarraban a la solapa de su túnica. Sus manos reposaban en mis caderas mientras nos movíamos suavemente con la melodía. Escuché un pequeño suspiro.

“Penny no es mi pareja de baile, solo me arrastró a un evento al que no quería asistir. En cambio tú… sí que se podría considerar que has dejado a tu pareja plantada. Me he enterado de que estáis saliendo, no sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por Bill Weasley”.

“¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?”. Fui a separarme pero me abrazó aún más fuerte. “Suéltame maldito pajarraco sinvergüenza.

“La que ha mencionado su nombre has sido tú, ¿y recuerdas que tú también eres un ave? Deberás buscar mejores insultos”.

“Le quiero mucho Talbott, es uno de mis mejores amigos y es una persona grandiosa. Aunque no sé si siento lo mismo que él quiero darle una oportunidad”. Conseguí zafarme del agarre y recogí los tacones del suelo. “Va a amanecer, deberíamos volver a nuestras respectivas casas”.

“Te acompaño”.

“¿Estás seguro Winger? Si te descuidas llegarás a tu dormitorio cuando ya sea la hora de desayunar".

"Habrá valido la pena". Me sonrojé tremendamente y desvié la mirada. Siempre había sentido que Talbott no era del tipo encantador, pero tenía talento para ello, y eso le hacía aún más peligroso, ¿qué pasaría cuando lo usara de manera intencional? Sería el Ravenclaw más seductor que Hogwarts haya tenido. Me reí internamente de solo pensarlo. 

Me acompañó a la puerta de la casa de Slytherin. Durante el paseo no dijimos nada. El silencio era reconfortante. Así, tras una noche que a mi parecer fue la mejor de mi vida, llegué a la habitación que compartía con Rowan. Ella dormía profundamente y su vestido estaba correctamente colgado de la puerta del armario. Me senté en el borde de la cama y, tal y como temía, las dudas volvieron a surgir como una bofetada. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron y el Baile Celestial concluyó. Debía volver a mi papel de rompemaldiciones y olvidar cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. 


	14. Intentando hacer lo correcto

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y a la mañana siguiente me abordaron con preguntas acerca de dónde estuve toda la noche. Tulip, Tonks y Barnaby estaban seguros de que fui al Bosque Prohibido a investigar. Penny y Rowan me miraban de manera pícara y se imaginaban con quién estuve, y luego estaba Bill. No supe descifrar sus expresiones. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero no parecía enfadado. En el fondo sabía que debía hablar con él pero antes debía poner en orden mis sentimientos.

“Bill, siento haber desaparecido anoche, ¿estás enfadado?”. Le cogí de la mano y noté cómo la tensión de su cuerpo se relajaba”

“¿Me prometes que ayer no fuiste a investigar tú sola al Bosque Prohibido? Te fui a buscar, pero Rowan y Penny me pidieron que te dejara espacio, que habías estado estresada”. Culpa. Estaba preocupado por mí y las únicas que sabían con quién estaba tuvieron que encubrirme.

“Bill, anoche fui al Bosque Prohibido porque me preocupaba la maldición. Al final no entré”. Suspiró de alivio. “Talbott me lo impidió y me llevó a la Torre de Astronomía.

Rowan y Penny me miraron incrédulas y luego dirigieron su mirada a Bill. El resto parecían igual de confusos ya que no entendían cuándo me había vuelto cercana a Winger. Miré a Bill esperando su reacción y he de decir que no me hizo sentir mejor. Me abrazó y sentí su calidez. No le importaba que hubiera estado con otra persona, no cuestionaba mis sentimientos y se tranquilizó al saber que no me había puesto en peligro. Es una persona buena y bondadosa que confiaba en mí, y no quería decepcionarle.

“Lamento haberte preocupado. Prometo que cualquier cosa que haga relacionado con las bóvedas te mantendré… os mantendré lo más actualizados posible”. 

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y en vez de regresar con mis padres Bill y Charlie me invitaron a conocer al resto de la familia. A pesar de que Mérula se resistió conseguimos que también se apuntara. En el fondo sabía que no era mala persona puesto que nunca nos delató a Talbott y a mí por ser animagos sin registrar. Sus padres estaban en Azkaban pero ella no tenía por qué estar sola por algo que no hizo. Me disponía a mandar una carta para informar de los planes a mi padre y fui a la Lechuceria. Willow, mi lechuza, una tyto tenebricosa de 43cm de longitud. Casi nunca mandaba cartas, pero siempre la dejaba volar por los alrededores del castillo.

“Una lechuza poco común del Reino Unido”. Me sobresalté. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Me maldije internamente porque en cierto modo le estaba evitando.

“La conseguí en Australia cuando Jacob entró a Hogwarts. Quería estar en contacto con él y en ese viaje con mis padres la encontré. Unos muggles la habían dejado en una jaula por que vieron que no iba a sobrevivir. La consideraron débil y que no podrían venderla”.

“Pero sobrevivió “.

“Sí. Y lo único que hice fue alimentarla y no meterla en una jaula”. La acaricié y le entregué la carta. Salió volando. “Imagino que no estás aquí para enviar una carta”.

“No. Casi siempre estoy pasando el rato aquí después de clase. Ya sabes que el Gran Comedor no es mi lugar predilecto”.

“Lo sé”. _Por eso no suelo acercarme_. “Tengo que acabar de preparar la maleta. Que pases unas buenas navidades, Talbott”.

“¿Me estás evitando Relish?”.

“¿Te acabas de dirigir por mi apellido Winger? ¿Intentas decirme algo?”.

“Solo que respondas de manera sincera a mi pregunta. Normalmente no coincidimos, aunque pareces con prisa cada vez que lo hacemos”.

“Quizás te esté evitando. ¿Contento?”. Silencio. Sabía que quería una explicación más detallada. El por qué. “Desde el baile me he sentido culpable. Estoy saliendo con Bill y no puedo evitar pensar que no actúe de manera correcta con él”.

“¿Por qué deberías sentirte culpable? No es como si sintieras algo por mí”. _Mierda_. Me sonrojé muchísimo y quería huir cuanto antes. Y Talbott se dio cuenta. “Porque tú…”.

“Hablamos a la vuelta, llegaré tarde a coger el expreso”.

Y así amigos es como uno huye de manera digna. Durante el viaje estuvimos los cuatro en el mismo vagón. El ambiente era un poco tenso y probablemente era porque Mérula tampoco estaba por la labor de ser todo sonrisas. Charlie parecía no asimilar que su hermano y una de sus amigas estuvieran saliendo, y yo no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado en la Lechucería. Total, el único que ignoraba su alrededor era Bill.

“No estés nerviosa por conocer a la familia Weasley, todos te adorarán”.

“No lo estoy. Sé que tus padres son un encanto. Charlie y tú siempre habláis maravillas de ellos. Solo estoy un poco estresada”.

“¿Es sobre las bóvedas, Relish? Si es así tienes que decirnos lo que has descubierto”. Como siempre Mérula tiene solo una cosa en la cabeza.

“He hablado con un centauro llamado Torvus. Conseguí entrar al Bosque Prohibido hace una semana. André me dejó su escoba”.

“Le conozco. He hablado con él una vez. ¿Qué te dijo?”.

“Pues básicamente me ha dicho que mi hermano le traicionó y le robó una flecha, una reliquia familiar, y gracias a él le echaron de la manada”.

“Y esa flecha…”.

“Es la que qué encontré en la bóveda, o al menos una parte de ella. Me ha prometido ayudarme si le consigo la punta que le falta. Después de las Navidades estaré ocupada buscando pistas de dónde puede estar la otra mitad”. Me apoyé en el hombro de Bill y me acurruqué en sus brazos. “Dejemos de hablar del tema. Vamos a pasarlo bien, Charlie, cuéntanos cómo son los gemelos Weasley de los que tanto evita hablar mi rompemaldiciones favorito”.


	15. Ruptura

Tal y como imaginaba, la familia Weasley es todo calidez, algo que en la mía faltaba desde hacía años. Nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y ni siquiera Mérula era capaz de rechazar sus muestras de afecto. Los gemelos eran puros diablillos e inquietos como ninguno. Los menores, Ron y Ginny eran adorables, pero se les veía intimdados, sobre todo por Synde. La verdad es que la idea de pasar las Navidades fuera de casa había sido refrescante.

“Mérula y tú dormiréis con Ginny, espero que no os moleste”.

“No me apetece compartir habitación con Relish pero si no hay otra forma…”.

“Será un placer señora Weasley, seguro que nos llevaremos estupendamente”.

“Mamá, Leah y yo podíamos haber compartido habitación, hubiera estado más cómoda”. Miré incrédula a Bill. “Después de todo estamos saliendo juntos”. Le di el codazo más fuerte que pude en las costillas. “Agh, ¿a qué ha venido eso?”.

“Por Merlín, no tenía ni idea. Entonces Charlie y Mérula también…”.

“NO”. Ambos respondieron rápidos y con un sonrojo que más que de vergüenza presentía que era de rabia.

“En todo caso, lo mejor sería que las chicas estuviesen juntas. Que seáis pareja no quiere decir que tengáis edad para esas cosas”. _Me quiero morir._ “Ya he dejado todas sus cosas arriba así que es mi última palabra, en una hora cenamos, mientras podéis enseñarles los alrededores”.

“¿Por qué le has dicho a tu madre de lo nuestro?”.

“¿Y por qué no? Pensaba que por eso habías aceptado venir, para presentarte a mis padres de manera oficial”. A veces pienso que Bill me conoce demasiado bien y puede leer mis pensamientos porque mi silencio a pesar de que podía interpretarse de muchas formas, él podía intuirlo. “Charlie, ¿puedes enseñar a Mérula la zona? Nosotros os alcanzamos dentro de un rato”.

“Claro…”. _Perfecto y ahora nos dejan completamente solos._

“Leah, necesito que seas sincera conmigo, ¿tienes dudas sobre nuestra relación?”. Estaba dolido, siempre pone ese tono cuando se siente inseguro y perdido.

“Te mentiría si te dijera que no”. Le miré fijamente a los ojos. “Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté feliz de estar contigo. Eres genial en todos los aspectos y hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos que demuestra que somos un gran equipo. Por eso no quiero ser como Emily, no quiero jugar contigo”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”.

“No puedo quererte de la misma forma en la que tú lo haces, pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿no es cierto? Desde el baile lo has sabido”. Bill estaba callado y sabía que había acertado. “Fingiste no saber dónde había estado esa noche y con quién. Rowan me dijo que desapareciste durante el baile y que no volviste desde ese momento. Fuiste a buscarme y me encontraste en la Torre de Astronomía, pero no estaba sola. Lo que no entiendo es porqué no dijiste nada al día siguiente”.

“Quería saber si me mentirías, pero no lo hiciste, seguiste conmigo. Por eso siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza de que no estaba todo perdido. Al final, me equivoqué, ahora me doy cuenta”.

“No supe poner en orden mis sentimientos, lo lamento mucho”.

“¿Por qué te disculpas?”. Me abrazó tal y como siempre hacía cuando estaba triste, y me sentí egoísta de tenerle a mi lado. “Que tu corazón pertenezca a alguien más no cambia nuestra relación. Aunque he de admitir que no pensaba que Winger fuera tu tipo”.

“¿Y cuál es mi tipo Weasley?”.

“Alto, pelirrojo, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un excelente aventurero”.

“Hahaha aunque suene tentador ese perfil, nunca he tenido un tipo concreto. Solo era él”. Salimos de la Madriguera y hacía una brisa helada que extrañamente me relajaba. Bill me cogió de las manos y me puso unos guantes. “Mi madre los hizo para ti y Mérula, supuso que tendríais frío. Charlie se los habrá dado cuando nos dejaron a solas”.

“Pff suena como si realmente fueran novios. Sería digno de presenciar”. La noche era preciosa. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y a diferencia de las vistas desde Londres, las estrellas parecían brillar con más intensidad desde aquí, al igual que en Hogwarts. Al igual que esa noche. “Parecerá raro, pero no hay nada entre Talbott y yo más allá de una amistad singular. Se podría considerar hasta distante. Por mucho que sienta algo”.

“Siempre he confiado en ti, Leah. Aunque admito que dudé durante el baile. Así que no tienes porqué dar explicaciones. Quiero que disfrutes de las navidades con mi familia, y si quieres o no seguir con esta relación aceptaré tu decisión”.

“¿Seguirías conmigo sabiendo que me gusta otra persona? Es una…”.

“Locura, lo sé. Y sé que no quieres eso para mí, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Vamos, imagino que Charlie estará deseando que vayamos, y Mérula probablemente estará igual”.

“¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo maravilloso que eres, Bill Weasley?”.

“Sí, pero no lo suficiente”.

Cogidos de la mano nos reunimos con el resto para explorar los alrededores. Decidimos mantener en secreto durante las vacaciones nuestra ruptura, así nos evitábamos las preguntas o las situaciones incómodas. El problema empezaría cuando volviésemos a Hogwarts, ¿qué diríamos y cómo? ¿Era realmente importante o debería enfocarme en las bóvedas? ¿Y qué pasaría con Talbott? La última vez que hablamos pareció entender lo que me pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que nos veíamos. Que no solo buscaba amistad al acercarme a él, sino que siempre le vi con otros ojos…

_Ojalá pudiera desaparecer como un demiguise…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay que entender que empezaron a salir un mes antes de baile y luego pasó otro mes hasta las vacaciones. Entonces han pasado dos meses y pico juntos. Una relación corta que surgió porque Leah estaba dolida con Talbott por ocultarle su identidad durante meses. ¿Está bien salir con alguien por despecho? Pues probablemente no es el camino que yo escogería, pero con 14 años quizás lo hubiera llegado a hacer. El caso es que Bill acepta todo de Leah, son más que amigos en muchos sentidos, pero no llega a amor, es un afecto que puede llegar a malinterpretarse.


	16. La hora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ha pasado un mes desde que empecé este fanfic, ¡YAY! Muchas gracias a los que lo estáis leyendo, espero que estéis completando el nuevo evento en Hogwarts Mystery, yo ya tengo claro a quién voy a elegir como mi cita xd.

La vuelta a la realidad fue como un balde de agua fría: difícil de asimilar y dura. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los casos de alumnos dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque Prohibido habían aumentado. Y para el colmo Rakepick se enteró de la punta de flecha de Torvus. Por mucho que adorase a los escarbatos sentía que estaba “trabajando” para esa mujer.

_No confío en ella en absoluto. ¿Y si fue la que embrujó a Ben y me atacó?_

“Te eché de menos durante las vacaciones, la próxima vez ven a la residencia Lee, a mi abuela le encantará conocerte”. Los abrazos de Barnaby siempre me reconfortaban.

“Manos quietas, Barnaby. Leah volverá a la Madriguera, ya es parte de la familia, ¿verdad, Charlie?”. Cuando quería Bill podía ser muy infantil.

“¿Mi opinión no cuenta?”.

“Sí”. Los tres contestaron a la vez y nos reímos. A veces estos momentos eran los únicos que me ayudaban a animarme. Estar con mis amigos, reir juntos y disfrutar de conversaciones livianas sobre la vida.

“Sois los mejores”. De repente vi a Talbott y entré en pánico. ¿Me escondo? _No, eso sería más obvio, pero tampoco quiero hablar con él. Todavía no. ¿Qué debería hacer?_ Ya era demasiado tarde.

“Leah, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?”. Siempre tan directo.

“No es buen momento Talbott. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar para el examen de Pociones”.

“Es urgente. Es Willow”.

Fui corriendo a ver qué le podía pasar. Cuando llegué estaba normal, acicalando sus plumas tal y como la suelo ver cuando voy a mandar una carta. Talbott llegó poco después con una media sonrisa. _Un puñetazo no sería propio de mí, pero por falta de ganas…_

“Parece que mentir es tu especialidad”.

“No te he mentido. Willow te echaba de menos, por eso te he llamado. Tú no me has pedido explicaciones”.

“A veces eres insufrible, ¿lo sabías?”.

“Me duele que pienses eso de mí, con lo que me he esforzado para poder hablar contigo”. Desvié el contacto visual. Era difícil mantener la mirada cuando sus ojos eran tan… cautivadores. “Tenemos una conversación pendiente”.

“No sé a dónde quieres llegar continuándola. ¿No puedes fingir que nunca la tuvimos?”.

“¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?”. Talbott se acercó a mí y retrocedí. Era débil cuando estaba cerca de él. “Leah”.

“Dame tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes y no me ayudas a descargarla, solo la aumentas. Y volviendo a engañarme es aún peor”. Me acarició la mejilla e inconscientemente me apoyé en su mano. Siempre había sido diferente la sensación de su piel sobre la mía al resto. Un pequeño cosquilleo, frío y un poco áspero, probablemente de trabajar siempre en el invernadero con la profesora Sprout.

“¿Leah?”. Salí de mi trance y me aparté.

“Tengo que priorizar mis propios asuntos. Hablaremos cuando esté lista, ¿vale?”.

“Solo si me prometes una cosa. Que no me evitarás más”.

“Lo intentaré. Suerte en los éxamenes, Talbott”. Acaricié a mi lechuza y me fui de la Lechucería. Mi corazón seguía latiendo de manera intensa y rápida. Había prometido no evitarle, pero si no lo hacía quizás podría acabar con un infarto.

El resto del curso fue intenso. Gracias al escarbato de Rakepick conseguimos la punta de la flecha. Encontramos la bóveda y tuve que enfrentarme a una acromántula que se aprovechava del sonambulismo para alimentarse de los alumnos (por fortuna los profesores estuvieron al tanto de que esto no volviera a suceder). Escuché de nuevo la voz de Jacob y dentro encontré un suéter y el retrato de un dragón. Torvus consiguió regresar a su manada y así conseguimos eliminar la maldición. Lo malo, que no todo podía salir bien. El profesor Dumbledore nos pilló nada más salir de la bóveda, y me mandó cumplir todo el siguiente curso a trabajar en las cocinas. Prefería eso a ser expulsada, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era una forma de restringir mis movimientos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre lo que pasó con mi hermano, saber si estaba bien y si volvería a casa. Los años habían pasado mucho rápido y ya iba a cursar quinto. Los T.I.M.O., ¿qué quería ser una vez que acabara mi educación en Hogwarts? Jamás lo había pensado. Rowan quería ser profesora aquí, Penny quería dedicarse a la elaboración de pociones, Tonks quería ser aurora, Charlie dedicarse a los dragones, Bill ser rompemaldiciones, y así el resto.

“Quinto va a ser un año difícil…”.

“¿Desde cuándo no ha sido un año duro en Hogwarts para ti, Leah?”. Ya me había acostumbrado a que apareciese de la nada.

“Supongo que tienes razón, aunque desearía que un año fuese normal para variar. Probablemente esté pidiendo demasiado”.

“Y yo no te he ayudado a encontrar esa normalidad”. ¿Era tristeza? Me giré y le vi mirando el suelo de la Lechucería. Sus puños estaban cerrados y parecía que en cualquier momento saldría sangre de la fuerza. Le cogí rápidamente las manos para comprobar que no tenía heridas.

“No, pero eso no significa que sea tu culpa. Siempre te he dejado con la palabra en la boca y he huido. No he considerado que te estaba haciendo daño en el camino. Soy valiente para enfrentarme a una acromántula pero no para afrontar a mi amigo”.

“Eso significa que…”.

“Sí, tenemos una conversación pendiente y no quiero seguir retrasándolo. Creo que te he hecho esperar demasiado”. 


	17. Quinto

_“Sí, tenemos una conversación pendiente y no quiero seguir retrasándolo. Creo que te he hecho esperar demasiado. Bill y yo dejamos de salir juntos, nadie lo sabe todavía, ni siquiera Charlie”._

_“Lo lamento mucho, Leah”._

_“Era inevitable. Decidí salir con él porque estaba dolida contigo. Fue una decisión de la que me arrepiento puesto que también involucré a Bill y era lo último que quería”._

_“¿Fue después de lo de mi forma de animago?”. Asentí. “¿Sientes algo por mí?”. Volví a asentir. “¿Desde cuándo?”. Supiré, ¿sería muy vergonzoso admitir todo?_

_“Desde la primera vez que te vi”. Me mordí el labio._

“¿Leah? Estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts”. Miré a Rowan y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida durante parte del trayecto. Penny también me miraba y me avergoncé. ¿Cuánto rato estuve durmiendo?

“Los chicos vinieron porque querían pasar el rato, pero ni te inmutaste, al final los tuve que echar para que no te despertaran”.

“Talbott también se acercó un momento a verte, pero se fue en cuanto te vio tan cansada”. Me quería morir.

“En estos momentos estoy asimilando demasiada información, ¿por qué no me despertasteis?”.

“¿Ha pasado algo con Winger que no sepamos?”. Cuando Rowan se ponía en modo investigadora no había quién la parase.

“Básicamente dedujo que sentía algo por él y a finales de cuarto me declaré”. Acabé de ponerme el uniforme y recogí mis cosas. “Vamos, tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día cuando lleguemos al Comedor”.

_“¿Fue cuando me buscaste para la poción de Animago?”. Tenía que hacer esa pregunta._

_“Desde primero. Flourish and Blotts._ _Estabas leyendo un libro de poesía en una de las escaleras. Convertirme en animago fue en cierto modo una excusa para acercarme a ti”. Era difícil saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Solo esperaba que al menos mi dignidad no cayera en picado más de lo que ya estaba. “Sé que no nos conocíamos, pero realmente quería ser tu amiga”._

_“Te considero mi amiga, Leah. Desde que te hablé de mi familia y de lo que nos pasó siempre supe que podía confiar en ti, pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos”._

“Se acabó la cena. Todos los prefectos acompañen a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas”.

“Leah, eres prefecta, tienes que liderar el grupo”.

“Oh, es cierto. Se me había olvidado el hecho de que ahora soy prefecta… Slytherin, seguidme por aquí por favor”.

El día había sido tremendamente agotador por algún motivo. Parecía como si alguna maldición del sueño se hubiera apoderado de mí, aunque esa idea estaba totalmente descartada. Llegué a la habitación que compartía con Rowan y me tiré en la cama nada más entrar.

“A ti te pasa algo y tiene algo que ver con Winger. ¿La confesión no fue bien?”.

“No fue mal. Talbott es más dulce de lo que puede parecer a simple vista”.

“Pero ese tipo de actitud a veces puede hacer más daño que bien, ¿no es cierto?”. Miré a Rowan con un poco de sorpresa, al final no pude seguir aguantándolo y lágrima tras lágrima empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Me abrazó sin decir nada. 

_“Lo sé. Solo te lo cuento porque te debía respuestas a mi comportamiento durante estos meses. Y porque básicamente me has preguntado”. Me abrazó y sentí que el corazón dejaba de latir. “¿Siempre tienes que abrazarme?”. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta, quería llorar._

_“A veces parece que desaparecerás al igual que tu hermano. Por eso no quiero que me evites, necesito saber que estarás bien”. Me miró a los ojos fijamente y entendí que al igual que yo quería a Bill como un hermano, Talbott me veía de la misma forma. Casi parecía una ironía, pero era la realidad._

_“No me voy a ir… encontraré a Jacob y destruiré las bóvedas malditas”. Sonreí como pude. “Me alegro de haber hablado contigo por fin”._

_“Yo también”._

_“Nos vemos a la vuelta entonces”._

_“Nos vemos, Leah”._

_Cogí a Willow y me dispuse a salir de ahí. Miré hacia atrás. Talbott seguía de pie mirando por la ventana de la Lechucería. Ni siquiera me dio la opción de intercambiar cartas durante el verano. Ni siquiera miró atrás cuando crucé el portal de la puerta. Sentí… decepción. Me había roto el corazón de la forma más amable y dulce de lo que hubiera deseado._

Unimos las camas y dormimos juntas esa noche, como hacíamos en primero. Su compañía radiaba amor y me reconfortaba. Lloré más de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir. Durante el verano me dediqué a sanar mi mente, pero no pareció que hubiera sido muy efectivo. En estos momentos me sentía más perdida que nunca. ¿Debería pasar página? ¿Así es como se debió sentir Bill cuando decidimos dejar de salir juntos? No… debió sentirse peor porque yo estaba enamorada de alguien más. Fui insensible y no tuve en cuenta que él estaba en la etapa más dura de su vida, los ÉXTASIS. Este año se iba a graduar y no me imaginaba una vida en Hogwarts sin él.

Un año sin mi rompemaldiciones favorito.


	18. Rumores

A la mañana siguiente Penny tenía una sorpresa muy especial. Su hermana iba a cursar primero y quería conocerme, así que quedamos en el Comedor durante la hora del desayuno. La mala noticia, Patricia Rakepick iba a ser nuestra profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras y me quería dar de golpes contra la pared. Estaba aún más interesada en las bóvedas y yo no quería que siguiera metiéndose en nuestros planes. Y obviamente no me había olvidado de mi dichoso castigo. Me preguntaba cuándo acabaría la tortura.

“Te presento a Beatrice Haywood, mi hermanita pequeña”. _Son idénticas._

“Encantada Beatrice, mi nombre es”.

“Leah Relish, lo sé. Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me ha contado todas tus aventuras”. Reí ante su entusiasmo, era bonito tener su edad y estar igual de emocionada por empezar el curso.

“Espero que no todo, sería vergonzoso”. Noté que Penny ya no sonreía e imaginé que mi aspecto era deplorable. No dormí mucho durante la noche.

“Bea, ve a saludar al resto. Voy a hablar un momento con Leah”.

(En el Patio)

“¿Has estado llorando?”.

“Dios mío, claro que no. Solo que no he dormido mucho esta noche. Nada más”.

“Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, Bea probablemente ni se haya dado cuenta de la emoción de conocerte”. Me llevó a la fuente y nos sentamos. Sacó un frasquito de la túnica. “Tranquila, son unas gotas que ayudan a mejorar la rojez de los ojos”.

“Admito que anoche quizás tuve un momento de debilidad, no me suele gustar mucho llorar”. Sentí un alivio instantáneo después de que me pusiera las gotas. “Gracias”. Vi un pañuelo de color verde y sonreí. “Charlie, gracias, lo necesitaba. “Acepté el pañuelo y me limpié las lágrimas.

“Te ves…”.

“Horrible, lo sé”.

“Te iba a decir que estás preciosa de no ser porque tienes los ojos rojos. ¿Pasó algo con Bill? Si es porque este año es el último tranquila. No es como si fuera un adiós”. Ay, por Merlín. Es cierto, aún no habíamos dicho a nadie sobre nuestra ruptura.

“Sobre eso, rompimos. Se me pasó contároslo con todo el lío que hubo el año pasado”. Los dos se quedaron sin habla. “Y no, no he estado llorando por la ruptura”.

“Qué lástima, y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro había sido mágico”. Bill apareció detrás de Charlie y me abrazó por detrás. “Te vimos a lo lejos durante la cena. Estabas súper ausente. ¿Ha pasado algo?”.

“¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que habíais roto? Mamá aún cree que seguís juntos”. Charlie estaba que aún no asimilaba la situación. Penny en cambio no decía nada.

“No es su culpa, le dije que era mejor no anunciarlo hasta acabar con la maldición y luego ya se me olvidó por completo. Lo lamento”. Miré a Bill, parecía feliz y eso me alivió. “Chicos, ¿nos dejáis un momento a solas? Penny y yo estábamos hablando en privado. Os alcanzamos luego, ¿vale?”. Se fueron y miré a mi amiga. “¿Penny?”.

“Leah, he oído rumores sobre Talbott…”. Mi expresión debió cambiar porque pareció asustarla un poco. “N-no sé si son verdad o no, pero imagino que es la razón por la que se acercó al vagón durante el trayecto… Normalmente me pongo al día de todo lo que pasa en cada casa y mientras hablaba con los de Ravenclaw me comentaron algo inusual”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”.

“Hay rumores de que Talbott está enamorado de Badeea Ali. Al parecer los han visto hablando juntos en la sala común y…”.

“Detente. Nos sigas”. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué alguien que evita el contacto social ha despertado rumores semejantes? ¿Por qué vino al vagón cuando nunca lo había hecho? ¿Realmente era para explicarme si eran hechos verídicos o no? Sentí náuseas. “Lo siento, Penny. No me encuentro muy bien, ¿te importa decirle a la profesora Sprout que estaré en la enfermería y que no podré asistir a clase? Le ayudaré después del castigo en el invernadero para compensar mi ausencia”.

“Pero Leah, es la asignatura que peor llevas, y este año son los T.I.M.O.”.

“Lo sé, pero no me siento con fuerzas para ir… y mi futuro no es que me preocupe realmente”.

“Está bien… pero recuerda que es solo un rumor. No hay ninguna certeza de que sea real. Así que anímate, ¿vale?”.

Me despedí de Penny y me dirigí a la Enfermería. Estaba vacía así que Madam Pomfrey me dejó dormir en una de las camas. Al parecer debía estar peor de lo que esperaba porque no cuestionó que estaba saltando clases, e incluso preparó un remedio de hierbas para el estómago. No quería llorar, o no podía, no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. No tenía ningún derecho a cuestionar los sentimientos de Talbott, al final y al cabo, él podía querer a quien quisiera, pero había un vacío en mí que no podía explicar. Los rumores pueden surgir por muchas razones, pero en este caso sabía que algo de verdad había. El solitario Ravenclaw encuentra a su alma gemela, y son de la misma casa. El sueño me volvió a inundar y sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba.

_“¿Dónde habías estado?”. Tonks me miraba con ojos curiosos._

_“Fui a recoger a Willow, no pretenderás que la deje aquí”._

_“Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, por eso lo pregunto. Llevas mucho estrés, no te fuerces demasiado, ¿vale? Aprovecha el verano para descansar”._

_“Desearía que fuese así de fácil, pero gracias por los ánimos, Tonks. Nos veremos a la vuelta…”._

_Estrés… ¿eh?_


	19. ¿Compromiso?

“Sh… la vas a despertar”. _¿Quién?_

“Lleva mucho rato dormida, ¿y si le pasa algo?”. La voz de Bill y Rowan era lejana.

“Últimamente no lo está pasando bien, pero es la hora de su castigo y Pitts se enfadará si no aparece”. _¿Castigo?_

“¡CASTIGO!”. Me desperté de golpe y gritando. “¡Me olvidé de mi castigo! Chicos, me voy corriendo”.

(En las cocinas)

No llegué tarde y conocí a Pitts, el elfo doméstico encargado de dirigir las cocinas. Parecía no ser muy amistoso y parecía un poco amargado. Lo único bueno fue conocer a Jae Kim, un Griffindor de mi año con el cual nunca había hablado. Pasamos dos horas preparando comida y lavando trastos, pero la compañía era súper divertida. Al parecer Jae siempre se metía en problemas por “traficar” con objetos prohibidos, por lo que su castigo se podría considerar eterno. Me dirigí al invernadero para recuperar la clase de Herbología, Penny me dijo que la profesora Sprout había sido muy considerada respecto al tema y no iba a quitarme puntos por ello. Entré y para mi sorpresa no estaba sola. 

“Bienvenida, Relish. Espero que estés mejor. Haywood me comentó que no te sentías bien esta mañana”.

“Sí, gracias. Madam Pomfrey hace maravillas y pude descansar sin problemas en la Enfermería”.

“No sabía que estabas enferma, Leah”. La voz de Talbott hacía eco en mi cabeza. Habíamos quedado en ser buenos amigos y no evitarnos, no era tan fácil cuando lo propuse.

“Veo que os conocéis, genial. Winger es uno de mis alumnos predilectos, te ayudará a coger el ritmo de mis clases. Si a él no le importa, realmente creo que necesitas un tutor privado”.

“No es ningún problema. Estoy casi todas las tardes aquí”.

“Entonces asunto arreglado. Manos a la obra, vamos a repasar algunos temas que hemos dado hoy en clase”. La profesora fue a por unas macetas y me dejó a solas con él. _¿A nadie le importaba mi opinión?_

“Ponte estos guantes, no querrás que el _geranio colmilludo_ te muerda”. ¿Por qué siempre era tan… dulce? Odiaba esa faceta suya.

“Gracias… Penny y Rowan me dijeron que te acercaste al vagón durante el expresso. ¿Querías algo?”.

“No era por nada en concreto. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás enferma?”. Se le veía preocupado. _Todo es por tu culpa_.

“Solo estoy cansada. Parece que estoy siempre en letargo. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse”. _No, la culpa no la tiene Talbott. Siempre he sido yo._ “Gracias por los guantes, aunque las clases puedes cancelarlas, le pediré ayuda a Penny o Tonks".

“No importa. Realmente no tengo nada que hacer y quiero ayudarte al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo”.

“Pero”.

“Menos charla y más trabajar, chicos”.

Llegó la profesora Sprout y ya no volvimos a hablar del tema. Siempre había tenido dificultad con Herbología. Las plantas necesitaban delicadeza, dedicación, pero nunca mostraban sus necesidades, o al menos a mí me costaba identificarlas. Talbott en cambio era opuesto a mí. De vez en cuando le miraba y estaba tan concentrado… ¿Había vuelto a crecer? Ya no era el niño que conocí en el Callejón Diagon, se le veía más feliz (dentro de que siempre tiene cara de póker, salvo raras ocasiones).

“Muchas gracias a los dos por ayudarme a avanzar en la materia. Si me disculpáis he quedado con la profesora Rakepick y no quisiera llegar tarde”.

“Espera, te acompaño. Nos vemos, profesora”. Caminamos a la par hacia el campo de vuelo.

“¿Qué tal tu verano?”. Necesitaba sacar tema de conversación o el silencio acabaría de matarme.

“Normal. Mis tíos me presentaron a alguien a mediados de junio, creen que es momento de que conozca a más gente de mi edad. Aunque yo creo que tienen otras intenciones que no me han contado”. Me paré en seco.

“Tipo… ¿matrimonio concertado?”. Asintió. “Uauh, no sabía que eran tan… tradicionales”. Intenté ser un poco bromista sobre el tema. ¿Sería Badeea? 

“Estuvo bien. La verdad es que tuvieron muy en cuenta mi forma de ser, así que no fue tan incómodo como puede parecer, pero solo nos estamos conociendo, nadie ha nombrado nada de compromiso. Somos muy jóvenes y esas cosas han quedado en el pasado”. _¿Esto era lo que me quería decir en el tren?_

“Es bueno conocer gente nueva, te ayudará a ser más sociable”.

“Tú siempre estás conociendo a gente nueva, tu popularidad no tiene límites”. 

“¿En serio? Parece que describes a Penny”.

“Cierto”. Me cogió de la mano y no supe qué decir. Hubo una época en la que sus muestras de afecto me aceleraban el corazón, llenándome de ilusiones. Ahora no sentía nada de eso, solo una inmensa tristeza. “Pero eso no quiere decir que seáis iguales, tú fuiste más agresiva”. Me solté de su agarre y le di un golpe en el hombro. “Lo dicho”.

“Tienes una lengua afilada a pesar de mantener esa cara de póker. ¿Lo sabías?”. Sonrió. Era injusto conmigo.

“No sé a qué te refieres”.

“Seguro…”. Vi que ya estábamos cerca del campo de entrenamiento. “Nos vemos”.

“Mañana después de clase en el invernadero”. Y se fue sin siquiera esperar a que pudiera negarme. _Egoísta._


	20. Amenaza

Clases. Castigo. Tutoría con Talbott. Entrenamiento con Rakepick. T.I.M.O.s. Mi año no podía ser peor, pero me equivocaba. Beatrice Haywood había sido la primera víctima de la maldición de la siguiente Bóveda Maldita. Se quedó encerrada en uno de los cuadros de las escaleras y Penny estaba destrozada.

“Solo tiene 11 años…”.

“Lo sé, te prometo que conseguiré solucionarlo. No. Lo conseguiremos juntos, como un equipo”. No paraba de sollozar, pero de algún modo mis palabras le animaron un poco. Le abracé y miré el retrato. Beatrice no podía vernos y a penas escuchar nuestras voces. Estaba totalmente sola en ese espacio, y solo la liberaríamos encontrando la entrada a la siguiente bóveda.

Durante la cena recibí una nota. Era de Ben. No había sabido nada de él desde que sufrí su ataque el año pasado. Me pedía reunirme con él en el patio antes de acabar de cenar. 

“¿De verdad vas a ir?”. Rowan seguía con la idea de que Ben siempre fue un espía de ‘R’ y que fingió su pérdida de memoria. “¿Y si es una trampa?”.

“Tranquila. Confío en él y, además, haber estado un año sin haber podido hablar con él ha sido duro. Es nuestro amigo. Son tiempos difíciles y debemos mantenernos más unidos que nunca”.

“Ten cuidado”. Le sonreí y me dirigí a reunirme con él. Estaba de pie y se le veía triste.

“¡Leah! Me sorprende que hayas venido”.

“Claro, eres mi amigo. ¿Estás bien? No te volví a ver el año pasado”.

“Estuve investigando qué pudo ser lo que pasó aquella noche, pero cada vez que intento avanzar me entra el miedo. ¿Y si me vuelven a controlar? ¿Y si llego a hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme? El profesor Dumbledore intentó descubrir el origen de mis acciones, pero tampoco pudo. Fue inútil, soy un inútil”.

“No lo eres, Ben. Conseguiremos llegar al asunto, juntos”.

“¡CUIDADO!”. Ben me empujó y salió volando contra la fuente. De repente sentí que usaban el hechizo _Incarceous_ y caí al suelo. Otra figura encapuchada se acercó a mí y no pude identificar su voz.

“La muerte se acerca a Hogwarts, pero tu muerte tendrá que esperar. Sin embargo, antes de que termine este año uno de tus amigos no correrá la misma suerte”.

Desapareció, y perdí la consciencia. Por segunda vez desperté por un ataque en la Enfermería, miré a mi alrededor y Ben estaba en la camilla de al lado. Seguía dormido y me alivió saber que no le había pasado nada. No me dolía nada, al parecer el único que sufrió un golpe directo fue Ben. Vi una nota en la mesilla, era de Mérula.

_Búscame en las Tres Escobas cuando despiertes, Relish. Tenemos que hablar, te invitaré a una de esas bebidas asquerosas que tanto te gustan. Mérula._

Podía ser adorable cuando se lo proponía. Me puse las zapatillas y decidí acudir a mi encuentro. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría dormida?

(En las Tres Escobas)

“Bill, no sabía que tú también estarías aquí”. Subí las escaleras al segundo piso de la taberna y los vi sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas. “¿Y bien? ¿Sabéis algo del mago tenebroso que me atacó anoche?”.

“¿Cómo?”. Al parecer Bill no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido. “¿Cómo te las apañas para acabar siempre en situaciones de riesgo?”.

“En realidad el que salió peor fue Ben. Sigue inconsciente en la enfermería. Me salvó, pero ahí no queda la cosa. La figura encapuchada me amenazó diciendo que uno de mis amigos morirá antes de terminar el curso”.

“Uf, pues menos mal que no soy tu amiga”. _Que rápido perdió el encanto…_ “¿Qué propones?”.

“Debemos mantenernos unidos y trabajando juntos conseguiremos encontrar mucho más rápido la bóveda maldita. Aunque eso signifique que a partir de ahora trabajaremos mano a mano, Mérula”.

“¿Eso quiere decir que confías en mí?”.

“Confío en ti mucho más de lo que crees. Me has demostrado en el pasado que cuando das tu palabra es de verdad”.

“Aunque la amenaza me haya dejado helado, creo que podemos concluir que esta reunión ha sido todo un éxito y debemos celebrarlo. Creo recordar que alguien se ofreció a invitar esta tarde…”. Mérula rodó los ojos. Ambos reímos ante la inocencia de Synde. _Podría ser siempre así._

“Agh, está bien, pero solo una jarra para cada uno. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo con vosotros, se me puede pegar vuestra estupidez”.

Hacía mucho que no pasaba un rato agradable y divertido. A pesar de la amenaza de muerte entendí que no debía tener miedo, sino precaución. Temer a algo solo hará que me aleje de mi objetivo y sea más vulnerable. Por eso, este tipo de momentos son los que más debería atesorar. Mérula y Bill parecían pasarlo bien y eso era lo que importaba. No confiaba en Rakepick pero nos había hecho sus aprendices, enseñándonos hechizos muy útiles. Mientras charlábamos Talbott entró a la taberna, pero no estaba solo, había alguien con él. Una chica. Rostro dulce, exótico. Piel un poco pálida y unos ojos color avellana grandes, con una chispa de inocencia. A pesar de llevar hijab podría jurar que su pelo era castaño oscuro. Se sentaron al lado de la chimenea.

“Chicos… creo que es hora de que vuelva al castillo. Ha sido una semana de locos y después de lo de anoche estoy un poco cansada. Gracias por invitarme a la cerveza de mantequilla, la próxima invitaré yo”. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para irle lo antes posible.

“¡No habrá una próxima vez, Relish!”. Quise matar a Mérula en ese mismo instante, o al menos cerrar esa boca tan grande que tenía. La taberna se había quedado en silencio, me mordí la lengua. Miré hacia arriba y la vi sacándome la lengua. La ignoré.

“Lamento las molestias Madam Rosmerta, si me disculpas debo irme”. Salí lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí casi corriendo hacia el castillo. ¿Por qué seguía doliendo tanto? 


	21. Don

La noticia del ataque se esparció como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts. Tuve que pasar todo el fin de semana escondiéndome de mis amigos o de los estudiantes más curiosos. No quería hablar de la amenaza, o de que fui incapaz de ayudar, solo caer al suelo. Tras unas semanas de exploración de mi futuro escondite me llevó a la Torre de Astronomía. Durante el día no había clases así que era perfecta para pasar el rato sin que nadie molestara. Willow planeaba cerca de la zona. Desde el rechazo en cuarto no la volví a dejar en la Lechucería, me traía recuerdos amargos.

_Sin embargo, aquí siento que viví un sueño._

Recordé lo que había vivido desde que llegué a la escuela. Claramente el pasado que dejó Jacob no fue el más armonioso, y creó una atención que no buscaba. La rompemaldiciones de Hogwarts, aunque sonase bien ese no era mi propósito. Solo quería recuperar a mi hermano, hacer amigos y llevar una vida normal. Salvar a los alumnos por el proceso es algo que haría cualquiera, o la mayoría si se les plantease. No me consideraba la heroína que casi todos veían. Solo era una adolescente, y encima una con una familia disfuncional y un amor no correspondido, típico. Añadiendo a la faena ahora estaba la amenaza de muerte.

“Sabía que te encontraría aquí”.

“¡Por Merlín! ¡Casi me das un infarto!”. Miré con rabia a Bill, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí? “Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre”.

“Siempre tengo tiempo para ti”. Se sentó a mi lado y me apoyé en su hombro. “Sé que estás preocupada por muchas cosas, y eso que apenas hemos comenzado el curso…”.

“Es una locura, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Sabes? Ahora sé cómo debiste sentirte cuando te dije que me gustaba otra persona. Lo lamento por ello”.

“Tienes a un mago tenebroso detrás de ti y con una amenaza de muerte a tus amigos, ¿y en eso estabas pensando?”.

“Perdona, tengo 15 años, ¿qué esperabas? No puedo estar siempre pensando en salvar la escuela del peligro inminente”. Nos mirados unos segundos y al poco explotamos ambos en risas.

“A veces se me olvida que somos adolescentes con todo el tema de las bóvedas”.

“Lo sé, una locura, ¿verdad?”.

“Entonces… ¿Winger te ha dicho que le gusta alguien que no eres tú?”. Negué rotundamente con la cabeza. “¿Cuál es el problema?”

“Me rechazó a finales de cuarto”. Puso cara de sorpresa. “Quedamos como amigos, pero este verano sus padres le han presentado a una chica”. Volvió a poner cara de espanto. “Es Badeea Ali, una Ravenclaw de mi curso”. Me reí. “¿Quieres dejar de hacer esas expresiones? Deberías mirarte en un espejo”.

“¿Por eso te fuiste de la taberna?”

“No me gusta huir de las situaciones… pero creo que no soy tan fuerte como todos imaginan. ¿También te diste cuenta de que estaban ahí?”.

“Quería acompañarte al castillo cuando saliste por la puerta, pero bajando las escaleras vi a Winger dirigirse a la puerta. Pensé que iba a hablar contigo. Al final la chica con la que estaba le llamó y volvió a su mesa. Tú desapareciste cuando quise darme cuenta”.

“Aunque no lo parezca, Talbott se preocupa por aquellos cercanos a él. A veces demasiado”.

“No te desanimes, princesa. Él se pierde dejar ir a alguien tan especial como tú”. Le abracé. Bill era demasiado bueno para mí. Al igual que el resto de mis amigos. No se merecían que yo me distrajese de lo que era realmente importante. “¿Leah?”.

“Gracias, Bill. Me has hecho darme cuenta de cuáles son mis prioridades en estos momentos. Pongámonos manos a la obra, tenemos una bóveda que encontrar”.

Pasaron los meses, y la segunda víctima de la mal fue un alumno de tercero, Griffindor. Todos estaban tensos, y la preparación de los T.I.M.O. nos tenía a todos al borde de un ataque de nervios. Seguí la rutina, así que Talbott y yo nos veíamos casi a diario. Había decidido no dar más vueltas al asunto, seríamos amigos, y aunque mis sentimientos seguían ahí, ya no dejaría que me controlasen.

Conseguí la pista para encontrar la siguiente bóveda, Peeves tenía el retrato de la entrada y tenía que conseguirla cuanto antes. Conocí a Badeea Ali, era una chica muy amable y que amaba pintar, así como crear hechizos. Le pedí ayuda para crear la broma perfecta para Peeves, y fue una obra maestra. Una vez que conseguimos el cuadro, Rakepick nos dijo que era un Transportador, eso quería decir que teníamos que esperar al momento indicado para entrar. Algo que me dejó intrigada es que la profesora parecía saber cosas que no se podrían saber así sin más, entre ellas su advertencia de que tenía que prepararme para enfrentarme con un dragón. Mis preguntas nunca eran respondidas, pero no había tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore quería verme.

“¿Que soy qué?”.

“Tu hermano y tú compartís un don muy poco común, sois Legeremantes, puedes adentrarte en la mente de otros y leer sus pensamientos. El profesor Snape te ayudará a aprender cómo usarlo”. _¿Desde cuándo sabían de mi habilidad?_ “La razón por la que te lo hemos ocultado es porque no estabas preparada mentalmente. Estos años en Hogwarts han sido más duros de lo que esperabas y necesitaba que tu mente, así como tu corazón, estuvieran despejados de dudas”.

“Cómo…”.

“Eres como un libro abierto, Relish”. Miré a Snape, seguía con cara de amargado, pero sabía que en el fondo habían estado pendientes de mí desde que llegué a la escuela. “Espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo”.

“Le prometo que no se arrepentirá, profesor”.


	22. Reencuentro

¿Cómo habíamos podido ser tan tontos? Rakepick había huído. Todo había sido una trampa. Sabía que solo un Legeremante podía abrir la bóveda y mientras, los demás servían de carnada al Colacuerno. Mérula se encontraba semi desmayada en el suelo por la maldición _Cruciatus_. Bill tenía la mirada perdida.

“Leah, tienes que entrar. Tu hermano está ahí dentro”. Las palabras de Penny me devolvieron a la realidad. “Corre, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo”. Entré y le vi. Encerrado en uno de los retratos superiores.

“¿Jacob? ¿Realmente eres tú?”. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se levantó.

“¡Leah! ¿Qué haces aquí? No importa, tenemos que darnos prisa. ¡Tienes que abrir la columna!”. Me acerqué a la columna y la toqué levemente. Vi cómo Jacob salía del retrato y corrí a abrazarlo. “Hay peque… aunque me alegra verte no quiero saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí”. Lloré en sus brazos. No hacían falta más palabras. Al fin estaba de vuelta, a mi lado. Después de casi cinco años de búsqueda estábamos reunidos.

“No ha sido fácil. Hay que admitirlo”. Me separé y me limpié las lágrimas. “No has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi…”.

“He estado atrapado en un retrato durante años, ¿qué esperabas? Por cierto, ¿ellos son…?”. Me giré y vi que Bill y Penny estaban de pie sonriendo.

“Son mis amigos. Bill y Penny. Me ayudaron a encontrarte”. La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez eran Mérula y Ben. Ella no parecía haberse recuperado del ataque. “¡Deberías estar descansando!”.

“No es para tanto, Relish. Así que él es tu hermano”.

“Sí que trajiste amigos a la bóveda…”.

“Rakepick fue la que nos trajo. Lanzó _Crucio_ a Mérula y ahora se ha escapado…”. Jacob se sorprendió y le vi nervios.

“¿Cuánto hace que se fue?”.

“Pues hace poco, justo antes de que fuera a liberarte. Nos traicionó”.

“Lo sé. A mí también. Debéis regresar al castillo. A partir de ahora es mi deber solucionar los errores de mi pasado. Adiós, peque”. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me besó en la frente y desapareció.

“Tu hermano es un maleducado, ¿sabías?”.

“Me ha vuelto a dejar… Y esta vez puede que no le vuelva a ver si no llegamos a Rakepick antes que él. Lo puede matar”. Mérula colpasó en el suelo. “Está empeorando, debemos volver de inmediato al castillo…

_No pienso dejar que te enfrentes solo al peligro Jacob… Volveremos a casa juntos._

Conseguimos regresar gracias al Transportador que había en la columna de la Bóveda Maldita. También había un tridente, era la siguiente pista y dedujimos que estaría relacionada con el Lago Negro. En el Gran Comedor todo el mundo hablaba de lo que había sucedido. Tanto Bea como el Griffindor de tercero habían sido liberados de la maldición y en cierto modo lo celebraban. Salvo nosotros. Bill, a pesar de haber mantenido la compostura durante la incursión, ya no estaba tan bien. Ben solo miraba a la nada, y Mérula estaba ingresada. Fuimos a verla en cuanto pudimos huir del caos.

“¿Qué tal te encuentras?”.

“Estupendamente. No sé porqué habéis venido, ya estoy totalmente curada”. Madam Pomfrey negó, parece que tendrá que quedarse en camilla durante varios días por mucho que no quiera. “Aun no entiendo lo que ha pasado, todo este tiempo hemos sido engañados”.

“Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar la última bóveda antes que R y Rakepick”.

“¿Entonces vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?”.

“Tiene razón, Leah. El profesor Dumbledore ha dicho que la buscan, pero no me fío de que hagan un buen trabajo. Debemos ser nosotros los que vayamos tras ella”.

“Entiendo que lo que hemos pasado dentro de la bóveda ha sido inesperado, pero vamos a acabar el año, estamos mentalmente destrozados y encima se acercan los T.I.M.O. Si vamos tras ella tendremos más que perder que ganar”.

Me dirigí al invernadero, tocaba clases particulares con Talbott. Solo quedaba una semana para los éxamenes y me encontraba agotada física y mentalmente. Cuando entré me di cuenta de que solo estaba Talbott, la profesora Sprout estaría en el Gran Comedor con el resto del profesorado.

“Hoy no es un buen día para tener tutoría privada, Talbott”.

“Pero aquí estás”. Sonreí. Tenía razón, al final soy incapaz de evadir mis compromisos. Aunque en el fondo es porque quería verle.

“He encontrado a mi hermano”. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó a verme. Creo que intentaba leer mi estado de ánimo. “Estaba atrapado en la bóveda, fue tras Rakepick. Una reunión más bien corta”. Cogí una de las macetas vacías y me puse a su lado. “Al igual que tú, parece que le gusta volar solo. Me desespera”.

“Quizás solo quiere protegerte, tienes tendencia a ponerte en situaciones curiosas”.

“No me metí porque quise. La situación me obligó a empezar una lucha en la que jamás quise participar”. Rabia. Quería gritar, pero me contuve. “Pensaba que entendías las razones de mis acciones. ¿Me equivocaba?”.

“Sé que tu intención era solo encontrar a tu hermano, pero Leah, tiendes a arrastrar inconscientemente a los demás a tus aventuras. ¿Y si pasa algo?”. _¿A dónde quería llegar?_ “Quizás es hora de que dejes de lado la búsqueda de la última bóveda”.

“Ve al grano, Winger. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo eso?”. El ambiente era tenso.

“Sé que involucraste a Badeea en la lluvia de estrellas”.

_Así que de eso se trataba_...


	23. Despedida

Los T.I.M.O. finalizaron y con ellos nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts. Los resultados fueron mejor de lo que esperaba. Salvo Herbología y Adivinación, el resto conseguí extraordinarios, así que el próximo año podría escoger las asignaturas que más me interesaran para la carrera profesional que a la que iba a optar. El año había pasado tan rápido que no me acordaba de que Bill ya no estaría más en Hp¡ogwarts. Charlie tuvo una excelente idea, hacer una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos de despedida. 

“Este sábado será súper especial, ¿no crees?”. Rowan estaba que no podía quedarse quieta. Solo botaba en la cama llena de emoción.

“Charlie me dijo que también vendrán Molly y Arthur, así como los dos peques de la casa”. Hacía las maletas. El uniforme ya no era necesario y los libros no se volverían a abrir. “El curso ha pasado volando”.

“Penny ha invitado a Winger a la fiesta, ¿estarás bien?”.

_“Me ayudó a conseguir el retrato de la bóveda, nada más. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con que deje la búsqueda?”._

_“Oí lo de la amenaza de muerte, y con Rakepick suelta ya no es lo mismo que hace un año. No puedes seguir metiéndote en problemas, y menos involucrar a más personas”._

_“No has contestado a mi pregunta”. No hacía falta, sus acciones, sus palabras me dejaban claro muchas cosas. “Que a ti te guste alguien no significa que yo deba dejar mis asuntos de lado”. Me quité los guantes y dejé lo que estaba haciendo. “No involucraré más a Badeea, a no ser que ella me lo ofrezca”._

_“No es eso”._

_“Adiós, Talbott”. Me fui. Sabía a lo que se refería. Mis amigos estuvieron muy presentes en las bóvedas desde el principio, mitad y ahora en el final. Cada uno ha arriesgado mucho, más de lo que pueda parecer. Pueden morir y no puedo asegurar a nadie su seguridad si llegáramos a enfrentarnos a Rakepick. Pero sabía que no solo era eso, era su sobreprotección con Ali lo que le había impulsado a decir eso, y me hacía recordar lo estúpida que estaba siendo._

“No lo sé. Simplemente no quiero hablar con él”. Me tumbé en la cama y Rowan se sentó a mi lado. “Siento que ya no puedo continuar nuestra relación de amistad, cada vez es más duro y no debo distraerme más”.

“No estás sola, Leah. Tu hermano ha vuelto y nos tienes a nosotros. Conseguiremos traer paz y tranquilidad a Hogwarts”. Rowan siempre me animaba mucho. Al igual que Bill, para mí era como una hermana más. Mi mejor amiga.

“Siempre sabes qué decir para que me sienta mejor, ¿eh?”.

“Por supuesto. Y ahora dime, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer este verano?”.

Y como tantas otras noches en nuestro dormitorio, Rowan y yo nos quedamos hablando hasta quedarnos dormidas. Sueños. Aspiraciones. Inquietudes. Amor. Tristeza. Inseguridades. Solo el cansancio era capaz de cortar nuestro parloteo incesante, pero siempre valía la pena. 

(El día de la graduación de Bill. En Las Tres Escobas)

“¡SORPRESA!”.

La cara de Bill era todo un poema. Habíamos decidido fingir que no se había enterado del secreto, pero sus habilidades como actor… sin comentarios. A pesar de todo, la fiesta siguió como si no pasara nada. Todos bebían y comían, algunos lloraban y otros reían. Era un día de celebración y de despedida. Talbott se encontraba al lado de la chimenea con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Sé que le gustaba estar solo, mantener las distancias, en cierto modo no entendía porqué estaba aquí. _Penny_.

“¿Vas a hablar con él?”. Me asusté tanto que casi derramo mi bebida sobre Tulip, con la cual estaba hablando desde hace un buen rato.

“¿Con quién debería hablar Relish?”. Tulip alzaba la ceja en señal de que buscaba respuestas y que yo no estaba segura de dar.

“Nadie importante. ¿No deberías estar hablando con tus seguidoras? Vas a romper muchos corazones con tu partida”.

“Nadie importante, ¿eh? Ok, finge que no pasa nada, pero yo sé que te mueres por acercarte”. _Ha tenido que esperar al último día para abrir la boca…_

“Soy yo o tu ex novio ha dado a entender que te interesa alguien y que está en esta habitación”.

“Me interesaba, ahora ya es un caso perdido”. Tulip abrió los ojos tanto como los de su sapo Dennis. Una escena digna de ver puesto que no se sorprende con cualquier noticia.

“¿Caso perdido? Eres Relish, la rompe maldiciones de Hogwarts, prefecta de Slytherin y una gran aliada en cualquier broma existente. ¿Cómo puede haber un caso perdido de amor en tu vida?”.

“A veces esas cosas pasan, no siempre puedes gustarle a todo el mundo”. 

“Ahora mismo me voy a buscar a Tonks para ir a Zonko, necesitas animarte y sé cómo conseguirlo”. Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me dejó sola. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué tramaba en su cabecita, pero no tuve tiempo de seguir imaginándolo.

“Leah, ¿podemos hablar?”. Me giré y ahí estaba Talbott. Ya no estaba de pie junto a la chimenea. Ahora lo tenía cerca, demasiado.

“¿Te han ido bien los exámenes? Sé que te interesaba ser Auror”.

“Prometimos no volver a evitarnos y”. Estaba dolido, lo sabía por el tono de su voz. Era igual que cuando me habló de su familia, grave y un poco entrecortada.

“Mentí”. Se quedó callado, me miró un segundo a los ojos y salió de la taberna. En ese momento supe que le había fallado. Nuestra relación nunca fue perfecta. Desde el primer día entré en su vida como una tormenta. Fuerte, que lo empapa todo, pero en algún momento tenía que parar. Ahora solo quedaba la humedad, dejando ver que hubo algo y ya se fue.

Se escucharon fuertes explosiones y salimos todos. En el cielo, Tonks y Tulip soltaban fuegos artificiales. Luego, apareció un mensaje: Te echaremos de menos, Bill. _Demasiado._


	24. Cambios

Al igual que todos los veranos, estos pasaron sin pena ni gloria en mi vida. Lo único emocionante eran las cartas de mis amigos, pero eché en falta una en particular: Ben Cooper. Desde el incidente en la bóveda no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Durante la despedida de Bill ni siquiera apareció y cuando le vimos en el Gran Comedor solo miraba a la nada. Sabía que esa experiencia había hecho mella en todos, aunque no esperaba un cambio de carácter tan drástico en él. No quise dar muchas vueltas al asunto puesto que le vería en el expreso.

“Esto me recuerda a nuestro primer año”. Rowan no paraba de mirar los escaparates de las tiendas. Habíamos decidido ir juntas a comprar materiales nuevos para sexto, y sobre todo por otra razón mucho más importante.

“Aún no puedo creer que tu varita se rompiera, ¿cómo fue posible?”.

“Rakepick me desarmó en la bóveda, por lo que desde ese momento dejó de ser mía. Por eso, cuando contraatacamos todos a la vez mi varita no me obedecía correctamente y se destruyó. O eso me dijo el señor Ollivander”.

“Tiene lógica, pero me da pena que tuvieras que renunciar a ese recuerdo, fue la primera que tuvimos”.

“Aún la conservo, simplemente ya no podré usarla. Esta vez la trataré mejor”. _Cerezo, 32 cm y corazón de dragón._

Decidimos pasar por _Flourish y Blotts_ a comprar los libros de nivel avanzado para las asignaturas correspondientes del nuevo curso. Rowan había sacado todo extraordinarios en las asignaturas y algo me decía que quería volver a repetirlo en los EXTASIS. Yo no tenía planeado nada para el futuro, solo quería encontrar a Rakepick y a Jacob. Entramos a la tienda y como si fuera un dejavú Talbott se encontraba ojeando un libro en las mismas escaleras que hace cinco años. Sentí el codazo de Rowan.

“Auch. ¿A qué ha venido eso?”.

“Tienes que hablar con él. No me engañas, tienes la misma mirada que en aquel entonces. Sigues enamorada de él”. _Mierda._ Le tapé rápidamente la boca. Miré hacia arriba, sus ojos se clavaban sobre los míos. Había oído todo.

“Tengo que irme de aquí”. Bajaba las escaleras. ¿Se estaba acercando? Y ya era demasiado tarde, lo tenía delante de mí.

Cada año que pasaba cambiaba más y más. ¿Cuánto medía ahora? ¿1.80? Se había cortado el pelo y seguía echado hacia atrás. Me hacía sentir pequeña a su lado. Como si el tiempo solo hubiera pasado para él, dejándome atrás en el proceso. Me enseñó el libro que estaba leyendo antes.

“¿Talbott?”. No entendía nada, ¿por qué me mostraba ese libro de Herbología?

“Vas a necesitarlo. La profesora Sprout me dijo que tus avances habían sido extraordinarios y te quiere este año en su clase”. Cogí el libro. No parecía estar bromeando. Aunque había un problema.

“Yo… no tenía planeado seguir con esa asignatura. Además, también voy a tomar clases de Apariciones”. Le acerqué el libro, pero no parecía quererlo de vuelta. “No puedo cambiar mis planes”. … “Bien”. Al final me lo quedé y me pareció verle sonreír, aunque no estaba segura. “Me lo pensaré”.

“Bien”. Salió de la tienda. ¿Qué había pasado? Actuaba como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros.

“Parece que las cosas no están tan mal como me lo habías planteado”.

(En Hogwarts)

Al final acabé aceptando que iba a asistir a las clases Herbología. Junto con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Pociones y Adivinación, iba a tener un curso bastante ajetreado. En el Gran Comedor pude reunirme con el resto del grupo. Quería ponerme al día e ignorar los malos pensamientos. Liz y Barnaby parecían haberse hecho muy amigos, incluso habían pasado el verano juntos explorando bosques en busca de criaturas mágicas. Las enseñanzas del profesor Kettleburn les fueron muy útiles, y estaban cada vez más cerca de cumplir sus sueños de ser magizoologistas. En general había un ambiente alegre, sin tensiones. Incluso aumentó el número de alumnos de primero a pesar de que las noticias sobre las Bóvedas Malditas se habían esparcido por todo el mundo mágico (al igual que la primera vez).

“Este año tendremos más trabajo”. Charlie se acercó y vi que no estaba tan animado como el resto.

“¿Te refieres a que tenemos más alumnos de los que ‘cuidar’?”.

“Peor”. No entendía a qué se refería hasta que dos cabezas pelirrojas aparecieron detrás suya. “Ya los conoces”.

“Ahora que no está Bill…”. Empezó Fred. “Podremos hacer travesuras sin control…”. Acabó George y, antes de que Charlie pudiera replicar, estos salieron disparados por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

“Se creen que no voy a poder castigarles”. Charlie suspiraba y ya se le veía más cansado que nunca. “Al menos tengo la ayuda de Percy. Le encantan las normas. Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó después de la fiesta de despedida de Bill? Desapareciste”.

“Digamos que conocí a alguien, o más bien, me medio secuestró”. La cara de espanto de Charlie era todo un poema.

“Alastor Moody. ¿No es así?”. Tonks se acercó y me sorprendió, ¿cómo se había enterado? “Te vi sobre la escoba cuando lanzaba fuegos artificiales. Es raro que estuviera por los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero dado que hay un criminal suelto… no será la primera vez que nos lo encontremos. ¿Te dijo algo?”.

“De momento me ha dicho que no comente nada sobre nuestra reunión. Hemos decidido volver a vernos, pero no sé cuando”.

“Ya veo… Cualquier cosa nos avisas, ¿vale?”. Abracé a Tonks y a Charlie. “Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Ben y a Mérula?”.

“No… Ismelda me dijo que durante el verano habían buscado pistas sobre Rakepick, pero Ben ni siquiera respondió a mis cartas”. Y faltaba alguien más, una persona que debería estar al lado de Penny en estos momentos.

_Beatrice Haywood…_


	25. Al día

Era de noche, los alumnos ya estaban en sus dormitorios. Decidí buscar a mis amigos durante mi turno de vigilancia. Ben se encontraba solo en la Sala de Artefactos. Tal y como había imaginado, después de su comportamiento tan inusual cuando salimos de la última bóveda, su carácter había cambiado. No paraba de hablar del Callejón Knockturn y de enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos para probar su valía. Era como si aquel chico dulce y asustadizo, el cual siempre intentaba ayudar como podía a pesar de su naturaleza, lo hubiesen convertido en otra persona, uno mucho más… temerario. Aunque no en el buen sentido. Estaba preocupada por él, ¿tanto le había afectado la traición de Rakepick? ¿Del enfrentamiento con el dragón? Este año prometía ser aún más difícil de sobrellevar y nadie parecía emocionalmente estable, ni siquiera yo misma.

“Ahora soy capaz de protegerte, de protegernos a todos. ¿No te alegra que haya cambiado a mejor?”. Sus palabras parecían llenas de seguridad y confianza, aunque en el fondo veía que también podían ser peligrosas. “No hace falta que contestes, pero en vez de centrarte en mí deberías hablar con quien cambió a peor”.

“¿A qué te refieres?”. Escuché las explosiones sutiles fuera del castillo y Ben parecía desinteresado. Entendí que no me iba a decir quién era porque era obvio a dónde me tenía que dirigir para descubrirlo.

No tardé mucho en llegar al Campo de Entrenamiento. A lo lejos pude observar a Mérula lanzando a diestro y siniestro maldiciones a los maniquíes de duelo. A pesar de ser de noche, el ruido era casi escandaloso y podía llamar la atención de los profesores. Cuando me acerqué sentí que las barreras que habíamos conseguido derrumbar durante los años en Hogwarts habían vuelto a aparecer. Estaba a la defensiva y su sarcasmo era más que evidente.

“Así que ese es tu plan, encontrar a Rakepick y asesinarla”. No podía creerlo, ¿a esto se refería Ben con que había cambiado a peor? Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

“Pensé que te unirías a mí, después de todo estamos juntas en esto. Ambas éramos sus aprendices y nos traicionó, y de paso la que sufrió la maldición _Cruciatus_ fui yo. Además, pensé que sentirías rencor por lo que le hizo a tu hermano”. Veneno era lo que desprendía en sus palabras, y sobre todo en su mirada. Había vuelto a su forma de ser en primero y no era la más agradable que digamos.

“Eso no quiere decir que quiera vernos a alguna de las dos en Azkaban por asesinato”. Penny apareció por detrás e imaginaba que fue por el ruido que hacíamos.

“¿Están aquí solas lanzando hechizos en la oscuridad? Os escuché desde la ventana de mi habitación”.

“¿Vienes a juzgarnos, Penny? Perfecto”. Le di un codazo a Mérula.

“Tranquila, está un poco irascible. ¿Querías algo?”.

“Pues sí. Te estaba buscando, Leah. Se trata de Beatrice”.

Durante el regreso a nuestros dormitorios, Penny nos contó que su hermana no había conseguido recuperarse del todo después de acabar con la maldición del retrato. Durante el verano no pudo evitar seguir inquieta y lamentara haber asistido a Hogwarts. Al final decidió alejarse de Penny, y me hizo recordar cuando perdí a Jacob.

“Me preocupa que esté tomando malas decisiones, y no me deja acercarme a ella. ¿Crees que te escuchará? Suele pasar tiempo en el Patio”.

“Lo intentaré”.

Así acabó el primer día de nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts. Sin pena ni gloria. Muchos alumnos habían sufrido una transformación desde que las maldiciones brotaron en Hogwarts. Los de primero no eran tan conscientes de la situación, pero el resto parecía que no podían olvidar los horrores de ser los próximos en sufrir algún ‘accidente’. Como prefecta tenía ciertos privilegios, pero también responsabilidades. Traer la gloria a su casa se había convertido en un deber, pero ¿cómo podía pensar en cumplir reglas cuando la muerte había llamado varias veces a su puerta? Me quedé sentada en una de las escaleras cercanas a Slytherin. Miraba nuestro escudo.

“Astucia, ingenio y ambición. Esas eran las cualidades que Salazar Slytherin buscaba en los alumnos que formaran parte de su casa”.

“¿Debería quitar puntos a Ravenclaw por estar fuera de la cama a estas horas, Winger?”. Se sentó a mi lado y noté la calidez de su túnica. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca.

“No me importan demasiado los puntos”. Le miré incrédula. “Aunque no voy a negar que prefiero que nuestra casa sea la ganadora”. Dejé reposar mi cabeza en su hombro. “Sé que te pasa algo, y no creo que tenga nada que ver con nuestra conversación de quinto”.

“Si te soy sincera, a veces preferiría olvidar algunas de nuestras conversaciones”.

“Yo no”. Reí suavemente. Talbott era así. No le gustaba evitar la verdad, ni huir como yo hacía siempre. Era cristalino. “Aunque prefiero estar solo, valoro cada conversación que he tenido con mis amigos”.

“No es bueno que te juntes con serpientes, puedes acabar siendo mordido por una de ellas”.

“Tú no eres una serpiente, eres una pequeña golondrina”. _No lo soy_.

Me separé de él y le miré a los ojos. Nunca entenderá que, la razón por la que elegí un ave de entre todos los animales posibles para ser animaga, fue por él. Porque desde el día que hablamos por primera vez me recordaba a un joven águila. Me acerqué lentamente y le besé. Fue tan solo un roce suave y fugaz. Pronto decidí alejarme y vi lo contrariado que estaba. No lo lamentaba, hacía tanto que había anhelado ese contacto que no pude evitarlo. Ya no me dolía ver ese tipo de expresiones. Solo había vacío y aceptación.

“Sé que viniste hasta aquí con intenciones de aliviar mi carga emocional, Talbott. Lo agradezco”. Hice una pausa. ¿Qué es lo que realmente le quería decir? “Han sido años muy duros y a veces creo que voy a perder la cabeza”. Mi voz menguaba y ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo. _Parezco una idiota._

“Leah”. Dejé de balbucear para mis adentros. “Fui injusto contigo el año pasado”. Me cogió de la mano. “Espero que puedas perdonarme”.

“No hay nada que perdonar”. _Después de todo… yo fui la que tomó mal las decisiones. Desde el principio._


	26. Amortentia

Las clases habían empezado, pero yo tenía una misión: hablar con Beatrice y saber por qué estaba actuando tan distante de Penny. No fue muy difícil dar con ella, tal y como había dicho su hermana, se encontraba con su nuevo grupo de amigos en el Patio. Al parecer se había unido mucho a Ismelda.

_“Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro. Tengo ganas de ver cómo volvemos a ser víctimas de otra maldición para decirle a todo el mundo lo que realmente pasa en esta escuela”._

_“Entiendo que aún estés asustada con lo que pasó el año pasado. Penny está preocupada por ti. Al parecer llevas mucho tiempo evitándola”._

_“Lo que pasa es que ya no quiero seguir siendo su sombra. He cambiado. No necesito a nadie que cuide de mí. Espero que le dejes claro que estoy perfectamente sin ella. Así que, si me disculpas, Ismelda y yo nos vamos a ver los puffskeins que están en la clase del profesor Kettleburn”._

_“Pero…”._

_“Es inútil, Relish. Ya nada es como antes, ¿no te das cuenta? Vamos, Bea”._

_Es cierto. Nada era igual que cuando todo empezó. Los ataques. Las maldiciones. Las traiciones. Fui la primera en ser consciente que nunca tendría una vida escolar tranquila, que el peligro era inminente y que los profesores no podrían evitar que sucediera algo. Como la muerte._

Noté unas palmaditas sobre el hombro. Era Rowan. Al parecer estábamos en clase de Pociones. Habíamos conseguidos las mejores notas de la clase por lo que el profesor Snape no pudo negarse a que asistiera a sus lecciones. Aunque sé que me tenía manía puesto que siempre ponía en juego los puntos de Slytherin, o me distraía en sus clases, siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme a enfrentarme a Rakepick. Teníamos una especie de respeto mutuo, aunque diría que se parecía más a tolerancia.

“Nunca pensé que elaboraríamos este tipo de poción en clase del profesor Snape”. Rowan como siempre estaba emocionada. “¿Me pasas espinas de rosas? Las tienes detrás de ti”.

Filtro amoroso. No tan potente como la Amortentia, pero suficientemente fuerte como para dejar encaprichado a cualquier alumno durante un día entero. Tal y como dijo Rowan, era extraño que, siendo que se trataba de un objeto prohibido en la escuela, el profesor más estricto de la escuela decidiese dar una lección sobre el tema. Al final, solo conseguimos acabarla Mérula, Rowan y yo.

“Madera, libros y canela, ¿tú que has percibido en la Amortentia que nos ha mostrado el profesor Snape?” (Lo que han conseguido hacer es un filtro de amor común y corriente, antes de elaborarla Severus mostró Amortentia para explicar sus propiedades).

“Pues… Hierba mojada, menta y...”. Me miraba con esos ojitos que siempre ponía cuando quería sacarme información. No sabía si acabar la frase. Me sentía muy expuesta, y a la vez deprimida dada la situación en la que estaba. “No pude identificarlo, pero imagino que no sería nada importante si no puedo recordarlo”.

“¡De eso nada! La Amortentia no miente, muestra tus preferencias, es imposible que algo que te atrae no sepas lo que es. Seguro que se trata de cierto chico Ravenclaw…”.

“No sé cuál es, créeme, no sería la primera vez que olvido hasta mi propio cumpleaños”. Rowan se paró en seco. Parecía nerviosa. _Me está ocultando algo._ “Tengo clase de Herbología, ¿nos vemos a la hora de comer?”.

“¡Claro! Ya me dirás qué tal te va con…”. Hizo una pausa. Sabía que indecisa de si seguir con la frase o no. Le conté lo que pasó. TODO.

_“Tú no eres una serpiente, eres una pequeña golondrina”. No lo soy. Me acerqué lentamente y le besé. Fue tan solo un roce suave y fugaz. Pronto decidí alejarme y vi lo contrariado que estaba._

_“Talbott”. Carraspeó. Cogí mi varita y le apunté directamente a la cabeza. “Lo lamento mucho”. Una lágrima se me escapó. Intentó apartarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Era una duelista excelente y estábamos muy cerca. “Obliviate”._

_Estuve tentada a borrar todo desde el principio. Hubiese sido la mejor opción para no tener que lidiar con futuros encontronazos. Al final solo borré el beso, y algo más. Me mordí el labio. Pronto decidí alejarme y vi lo contrariado que estaba. No lo lamentaba, hacía tanto que había anhelado ese contacto que no pude evitarlo. Ya no me dolía ver ese tipo de expresiones. Solo había vacío y aceptación._

“Está bien, Rowan. Sé que no debería seguir acostumbrarme a usar ese hechizo para solucionar mis problemas amorosos. Esa será la última vez. Lo prometo”. Me despedí y dirigí al Invernadero. Cuando entré vi a Tonks y Penny hablando al fondo.

“¡Leah! No sabía que habías decidido presentarte a esta clase”.

“Bueno… cierta persona me presionó para asistir, no pude negarme”.

“Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mí”.

“¿En serio? ¿Cómo te las apañas para aparecer siempre detrás de mí?”.

“Técnicamente eso no es del todo cierto. A. veces nos vemos de frente. Otras me acerco volando”. Le tapé rápidamente la boca. Miré a mi lado por si Penny y Tonks también lo habían oído.

“Se fueron cuando me vieron venir, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?”. Me cogió de la mano y su sonrisa arrogante resaltaba uno de sus hoyuelos. “Espero que estés lista. Este año será duro en Herbología”.

“¿Y gracias a quién voy a tener que hacer horas extras en una asignatura que no tendría que dar?”. Rodó los ojos. Notaba la calidez de sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis mejillas. Odiaba sentirme así, vulnerable. Luego venía la culpa. Era irónico que yo hubiera evitado que él usara ese hechizo en Mérula cuando quiso, pero yo lo hubiese usado en él dos veces para mi propio beneficio. Me solté de su agarre cuando vino la profesora Sprout.

“Bienvenidos una vez más a mi asignatura. Hoy trabajaremos con la Tentácula venenosa, tened cuidado y no os dejéis atrapar”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien se anima a adivinar cuál es la tercera esencia que identifica Leah en la Amortentia? :D (Aunque no diré la respuesta, eso tendrá que esperar)


	27. Cuenta atrás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado bastante en actualizar, lo lamento mucho por ello. 
> 
> Sobre este año en Hogwarts. He visto que tiene pinta que va a ser todo relleno en el juego de móvil, así que hay dos opciones: sigo la trama original y voy a su ritmo (probablemente estos acaben sexto sin entrar a la bóveda, y lo dejen para el séptimo año), o, hago sexto sin esperar a los caps y ya veré cómo lo acabo. 
> 
> Si alguien tiene alguna preferencia lo tendré en cuenta. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!

Algo que pude comprobar durante clase fue que el libro de Herbología que compré en _Flourish y Blotts_ estaba lleno de apuntes escritos a mano. Explicaba paso a paso cada lección del libro. ¿Acaso era un libro usado? No era posible. La cubierta estaba impoluta, las hojas a penas tenían signos de uso. La letra era muy bonita, era un poco cursiva, elegante. Miré a Talbott. Estaba a lo suyo y no parecía prestar mucha atención a las miradas inquisidoras que le lanzaba. Él fue el único que había tocado el libro antes que yo. Al final no pude hablar con él. Penny y Tonks me secuestraron y, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya se había ido. 

“Dinos la verdad, ¿qué te traes con Winger?”. Tonk s había notado desde hacía tiempo que algo me pasaba y no tenía nada que ver con las bóvedas malditas.  Nunca me lo había preguntado directamente, era de las que esperaba a que diera el primer paso. Hasta hoy, que me vio con Talbott y sus sospechas  empezaron a cuadrar.

“ Somos amigos, aunque a veces  no lo parecemos”.

“Eso está claro, casi diría que estáis saliendo si no fuera porque he oído otros rumores”. Penny estaba nerviosa . 

“Si te refieres a Badeea Ali … no tengo ni idea de si están juntos o si sienten algo el uno por el otro.  No hablo de esas cosas con él”. 

“ Pero estáis mejor que antes, ¿no?”. Sonreí a Penny. 

“Si estar mejor significa que he tenido que borrar su memoria… diría que sí. Estamos bien”. Ambas se quedaron de piedra. No pensaba decirlo a  nadie más que a Rowan, pero confiaba en mis amigas y últimamente sentía la necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos todos mis problemas. 

“¿Por qué le borraste los recuerdos?”. Claro, Tonks no sabía la razón. 

“La primera fue cuando le declaré mis sentimientos delante del profesor Flitwick”.  Pusieron la misma cara que Bill el día que hablé con él  sobre mi rechazo  en  la Torre de Astronomía.  “Y ahora le borré los recuerdos porque le besé sin su permiso ”. No decían nada. Parecía que ambas tenían mucho que asimilar. 

“No habrás borrado nada más, ¿no? Al final vas a dejarle sin recuerdos”.  Esta vez la que no dijo nada más fui yo. “¿En serio? ¿Borraste algo más?”. 

“ No. Bueno, quizás una cosa, pero nada importante. Dudo mucho que le dé la misma importancia que yo ”. 

Pasaron los días. Las cosas estaban tranquilas por la escuela, o al menos, eso pensaba.  Beatrice Haywood había sido testigo del primer alumno víctima de la maldición de la bóveda.  Esa noche fui corriendo con el profesor Snape al Patio. Tirada en el suelo, Beatrice contemplaba horro r  a una joven de Ravenclaw petrificada.  Me acerqué y comprobé que era del mismo material que el tridente que vi el año pasado.  Al parecer, la cuenta atrás había comenzado . 

“Espero que no se le ocurra investigar este caso, Relish”. Miré al profesor y este me lanzaba dagas por los ojos. “El profesor Dumbeldore ha dejado claro que el profesorado y el Ministro de Magia se hará cargo. Y no quiero peros. Ahora ambas se dirigirán a sus respectivas habitaciones”. 

Podía saber con certeza que ya había comenzado la cuenta atrás. La bóveda estaba abierta y poco falta para que aquellos que buscan su tesoro empiecen a moverse. No iba a quedarme de brazos cuadrados, no era mi estilo. El problema, o los problemas eran obvios: mi hermano no había vuelto a comunicarse conmigo, los alumnos empezarían a histerizarse, mi futuro académico se vería afectado a pesar de mis excelentes en los T.I.M.O. y, ahora que habían puesto un perímetro para evitar aventurarse a zonas no “seguras”, mis movimientos estaban muy limitados. De camino a las habitaciones Beatrice no decía nada. Solo miraba al suelo arrastrando las pisadas. 

“ Sé que crees que la escuela no es segura , no te voy a decir lo contrario”. Levantó la mirada.  “ Pero no debes dejar que el miedo te frene” . Ella podía elegir. Podía ser libre e intentar disfrutar lo máximo posible de ser una alumna.  “Piénsalo, ¿vale?”.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, Rowan estaba leyendo (como de costumbre). Esta vez repasando las propiedades del Filtro amoroso que habíamos dado en clase. 

“¿Planeas echarle a alguien el filtro que hicimos en clase?”. Me tumbé a la orilla de su cama. 

“ ¿Crees que sería capaz de echar una poción de amor a alguien?”.

“Con  fines académicos te veo capaz de probar cualquier cosa ”. Se echó a reír y me ayudó a relajarme. “Ha aparecido una víctima de la maldición , estaba petrificado. Beatrice Haywood se lo ha encontrado en el patio. Fui con el profesor Snape al oír su grito”.  Rowan dejó de lado su libro y pude notar que se había puesto pálida.

“Las noticas volarán en Hogwarts . ¿Crees que madam Pompfrey puede solucionarlo? He leído que hay remedio contra la petrificación”. 

“Lo dudo mucho… no creo que sea un caso normal. El material no era piedra, era… distinto.  Del mismo tipo que encontré en la bóveda el año pasado.  Estoy viendo que va a ser otro año intenso”.

“Hablando de cosas intensas, ¿ te has preguntado alguna vez qué podría pasar si Talbott llegara a recuperar los fragmentos que borraste de su memoria?”. Me con gelé. Es cierto, ¿qué pasaría? “Leah?”. 

“Perdona, me has cogido un poco de sorpresa. No había pensado en ello. Probablemente se enfade.  No es agradable  que alguien juegue con tu mente en contra de su voluntad. Es como si usara mi legeremancia para saber qué piensa realmente”.

“Antes eras más feliz. Antes de borrarle la memoria por segunda vez. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra manera para vosotros”. 

_ Y yo. _


	28. Sorpresa

Adivinación era una asignatura en la cual no tenía muchas expectativas. A pesar de todo, era la única que me permitía salir de la rutina, abrir horizontes y ver más allá. Tal y como suele decir la profesora Trelawneym, esta clase es el estudio de la más compleja e imprecisa de las Artes Mágicas, lo cual le daba un encanto especial. Esta vez toca la Tesomancia, el arte de leer las hojas de té. Tonks me pidió ser su pareja y lo agradecí. Sentía la mirada de Talbott clavada en mi nuca y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Tomamos unos sorbos del brebaje, era levemente amargo, picante y fresco.

“Dejad que os ayude a leer las predicciones”. La profesora se acercó a nuestra mesa, y mientras Tonks ponía cara de asco, cogió mi taza y al parecer algo no andaba bien. “Bueno, esto es inquietante. Veo agua turbia…”.

Algunos cuchicheaban con escepticismo. Yo solo sentí que la piel se me erizaba. No había acabado, parecía que estaba presintiendo algo. Susurraba cosas, pero al final solo pude entender tres cosas: el cambio, un final y un sacrificio. Las últimas palabras que hubiera deseado escuchar en estos momentos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y las dudas me empezaron a inundar.

“Un sacrificio… ¿se refiere a la muerte?”. La profesora volvió en sí y negó. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir respuestas. Durante el resto de la clase no pude volver a dejar de pensar en la profecía y su significado, necesitaba ayuda.

El primer lugar al que tenía que ir era la Biblioteca. Ahí siempre hay información que puede ser de utilidad. A lo lejos vi a Charlie vigilando a sus hermanos pequeños. No pude evitar acordarme de Bill, ¿estará viviendo alguna aventura emocionante? Lejos de R, de las maldiciones que azotan únicamente a Hogwarts, de mí…

“Leah, esa predicción es bastante inquietante y, aunque la profesora Trelawneym no suela acertar, es mejor estar alerta. Deberíamos consultar a alguien más por si puede darnos más pistas…”.

“Solo el don en la Adivinación de un centauro sería capaz de dar sentido a una predicción tan vaga”. Percy apareció detrás de Charlie dándonos un buen susto. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? Aunque su idea fue brillante.

“¡Eso es, Percy! Puedo ir al Bosque Prohibido y pedir ayuda a Torvus, quizás consigamos descifrarla juntos”.

“Suerte en eso. Dudo mucho que consigas salir sin que te pillen”. Percy rodó los ojos y se marchó por donde vino. Siempre me olvidaba de las palabras del profesor Dumbledore y su advertencia de que no saliéramos de los límites establecidos. Por desgracia las clases seguían transcurriendo y los descansos no eran eternos, tenía que esperar al momento indicado.

La semana transcurrió sin mucha novedad. Mi plan para infiltrarme en el bosque poco a poco se iba perfeccionando. Lo más raro fue el comportamiento de mis amigos, estaban un poco ausentes y a veces creía que me estaban evitando. Es cierto que la primera que se escapa para investigar bóvedas suelo ser yo, pero esto era algo muy inusual. Estaba empezando a mosquearme. Lo único bueno es que había conseguido volver a equilibrar mi relación con Talbott. Pasábamos tiempo en la Biblioteca leyendo libros sobre predicciones, a veces comíamos juntos en la Lechucería y otras simplemente respetábamos el espacio personal de cada uno. También veía que Badeea y él tenían una relación especial. Aunque nunca me dijo que estaban saliendo podía sentir que ambos se respetaban y, cuando estaban juntos, disfrutaban de un silencio solo de ellos, como una burbuja que nadie querría romper. Borrarle la memoria fue lo mejor que pude hacer, pero a la vez temía que volver al punto de partida me iba a alejar más de él. Al menos podíamos ser amigos, ¿no?

12 de octubre, 00.00 AM

“¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué estamos yendo en mitad de la noche a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Soy prefecta, ¿creéis que no os voy a quitar puntos por nuestra amistad?”.

“Yo soy prefecto, no puedes quitarme puntos”. Charlie tenía razón.

“Y yo soy tu mejor amiga y, de la misma casa, ¿cómo podrías quitarme puntos por eso?”. Me rendí y a la vez me temí lo peor. ¿Habrían encontrado pistas de Rakepick y por eso tanto secretismo? Me dejé llevar esperando lo peor.

“Ya estamos aquí, ¿preparada?”. Rowan me miraba nerviosa y Charlie sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Abrieron las puertas. Toda la clase estaba iluminada con velas flotantes como las del Gran Comedor y, al final del todo, estaba el resto del grupo todos reunidos. En el centro se podía observar un cabello rojizo destacar por encima de los demás.

“Bill, ¿eres tú?”. Sonrió y corrí a abrazarlo. ¿Esto era de verdad? ¿No tenía que estar rompiendo maldiciones lejos de Hogwarts?

“Y los demás como si no existieran… cómo se nota que los tortolitos llevan tiempo sin verse”. 

“Calla Tulip, ¿no ves que él es nuestro regalo? Es la reacción que esperábamos”. No entendí a qué se refería Liz, ¿regalo?

“¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando?”. Bill me dejó en el suelo y me revolvió el pelo. Todos sonreían y empezaron a gritar.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LEAH!

Estaba a cuadros, ¿era mi cumpleaños?

“Creo que tanto estrés te ha afectado a la memoria”. Le di un codazo a Bill. “En realidad nos lo dijo tu hermano, concretamente recibí una lechuza con una nota y se lo conté a Charlie. Decidimos darte una sorpresa”.

“Hay que ver, después de tantos años juntos… ¿por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?”.

“En realidad nunca le he dado importancia. Y no es que haya tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en celebrarlo. Aun así… agradezco que os hayáis tomado tantas molestias en preparar esta sorpresa”.

“No sabes lo que costó evitar que Barnaby te contara algo. Tuvimos que retenerle de hablar contigo a solas cada vez que podíamos”.

“Al final no dije nada, ¿no? Soy muy bueno guardando secretos”. Me reí y, en medio de todo el caos, Talbott estaba de pie con Badeea, ¿también le habían incluido? _Penny_ …

“¿No vas a ir a hablar con él? Badeea se ha ido a hablar con Tulip”. Me sonrojé, ¿era un buen momento? Ahora no estábamos a solas como de costumbre, o en silencio como en la Biblioteca. Todos estaban presentes y me sentía cohibida. “No me obligues a arrastrarte delante de él, puede ser peor.

Al final decidí seguir las palabras de Penny y me acerqué con pasos tímidos. Habíamos hecho contacto visual y vi una sonrisa leve asomarse en la comisura de sus labios. Mi corazón latía a mil. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de hacer caso de las palabras de mi amiga. _Sé natural, Leah_.

“N-no sabía que también estarías involucrado en todo esto”. _Genial, empezamos bien_.

“Eres mi amiga y, como ya sabrás, Penny es muy persuasiva cuando quiere”.

“Sí, lo sé”. Ambos reímos y no paraba de preguntarme si mi rubor se podía percibir con tenue luz de las velas. “No me comentaste nada durante nuestras reuniones, veo que eres igual de bueno que Barnaby siendo discreto”.

“Soy mejor. Yo no he traído a alguien como regalo de cumpleaños”. Le miré sorprendida. “No es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste”. Me dio un pequeño sobre. Cuando lo abrí vi que era una pulsera fina de cuero trenzada. Colgando había pequeño ornamento redondo de una constelación y una pluma pequeña.

“Es preciosa… ¿de dónde la has sacado?”. Quería ponérmela, pero Talbott me cogió de la mano derecha y me la puso él. Su tacto era igual de cálido como lo recordaba.

“Lo _muggles_ tienen una forma curiosa de llamar a las constelaciones según la fecha en la que uno nace. Vi que eres Libra, así que decidí replicarla en un tamaño adecuado a una pulsera. La pluma es mía. Le he tenido que crear un hechizo para que nunca se rompa. Es frágil”.

“Es un plumón, ¿verdad?”. Asintió y no sabía qué decir. Hacía tanto que no estaba tan feliz… No quería malinterpretar sus acciones como me había pasado antes, pero era inevitable. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? “Gracias, Talbott. Lo atesoraré”. Le abracé por impulso. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y retrocedí. ¿Había sido muy precipitado? Después de todo, salvo el día del baile, nunca habíamos tenido mucho contacto físico. “Lo siento, a veces soy un poco efusiva”.

“Tranquila. Pero ¿está bien que hayas hecho eso?”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”. Estaba confusa.

“Tu novio ha venido desde muy lejos, ¿no se molestará al verte hablar con otro chico y abrazarle?”.

“Creo recordar que te dije que había roto con él en cuarto”. Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Bill y yo seguíamos juntos? Si mal no recuerdo tuvimos la conversación en la Lechucería el día que me confesé y… _Mierda_. Le borré los recuerdos de esa conversación. 

“Qué raro, si en cuarto no parabas de evitarme. Ahora que lo pienso, teníamos una conversación pendiente por aquel entonces, aunque nunca tuvimos oportunidad de hablar de ello. A veces hay cosas que no me cuadran”.

El profesor Flitwick tenía razón. No es bueno alterar la memoria de recuerdos tan lejanos.


	29. Ofrendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He empezado a trabajar y mientras estoy con el máster así que me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar :(

Bill tenía una razón para venir a Hogwarts a pesar de trabajar para Gringotts: iba a ser el profesor nocturno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que el actual no parecía muy adecuado para la tarea. Eso no quería decir que no quisiera darme una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños. Conseguí poner una excusa para evitar seguir con mi conversación con Talbott, pero no me sentía orgullosa de haber dejado lagunas mentales en sus recuerdos.

_“Hemos estado un poco distantes”. Hice una pausa. “Yo he estado distante. Es normal que todo lo que hemos hablado sea confuso. Bill y yo decidimos dejarlo, nos consideramos más hermanos que una pareja. Siento que el abrazo haya sido incómodo”._

_“No lo sientas”. Me miró directamente a los ojos y no supe identificar qué es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. “Soy yo el que sobreactué. Disfruta de tu fiesta. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la Lechucería?”._

_“Claro”. Vi cómo se marchaba y tan solo pude acariciar la pequeña pluma marrón que colgaba de la pulsera. ¿Sería de él? Me recordó al colgante que le regaló su madre._

_“Veo que mi visita no fue lo más impactante de esta noche”. Merlín, qué susto me ha dado. “Parece que habéis avanzado en vuestra relación”._

_“Es algo complicado. ¿Cómo es que mi hermano no ha contactado ni una vez conmigo en todo este tiempo y sin embargo a ti te mandó una lechuza?”._

_“Solo fue una vez y era sobre ti. Siempre me pareció raro que no nos dijeras nada en todos estos años”._

_“Mi familia no suele celebrar estas cosas, siempre hemos sido muy independientes. Jacob era el único que nos hacía participar en eventos para estrechar vínculos. Por eso cuando desapareció… todo dejó de tener sentido. No es que no quiera a mis padres, pero imaginar una situación parecida a La Madriguera está fuera de mi alcance”._

_“Eso no es verdad. Jacob ha vuelto y nos tienes a nosotros. Además, tus padres os quieren a su manera, de eso estoy seguro._

_“Siempre dices cosas que me hacen sentir mejor, no sé cómo lo haces”._

_“Muchos años juntos. Además, fue amor a primera vista”._

_“Ya lo has estropeado todo”._

_La risa de Bill hizo eco en mis oídos. La noche fue corta pero muy especial y por un momento pensé que este año sería mejor que el resto. Qué equivocada estaba._

“¿Entonces conseguiste escabullirte al Bosque Prohibido para hablar con Torvus sobre la profecía de la profesora?”.

“Sí, fue gracias a Percy. El único problema es que él no puede ayudarme a resolverlo, pero sí me echará una mano junto con Firenze para entrar en la Colonia de Centauros. Necesito llevar regalos como muestra de respeto para poder hablar con el resto”. Miré a Jae, estaba fregando los platos”. Por eso necesito tu ayuda Jae, eres un buen cocinero, ¿crees que podrías modificar la receta de Hagrid y hacerla más…”.

“¿Comestible? Eso está hecho. Por cierto, bonita pulsera, al final valió la pena el viaje hasta esa tienda _muggle_ en verano”.

“Gracias… Espera, ¿qué viaje?”.

“¿No te contó nada Winger? Me habló en verano para preguntarme si conocía alguna tienda interesante para hacer un regalo. Supuse que era para Penny, Badeea o tú, al fin y al cabo, sois las más cercanas a él. Y no me equivocaba, te sienta bien. Yo no soy de hacer regalos, sino también hubiera hecho algo”.

“Agradezco el detalle”. ¿Talbott había hecho todo eso por mí? ¿Por qué? A veces no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. “Esperaré ansiosa por tu receta mejorada, gracias, ¡Jae!”.

“¡Ínvitame a muchas cervezas de mantequilla a cambio!”.

“A todas las que quieras”. Me fui corriendo porque Pitts ya venía hacia nosotros pidiendo que dejáramos su cocina tranquila. Había quedado con Talbott en la Biblioteca para estudiar, pero por los pasillos vi a Badeea trabajando en un proyecto nuevo. Se le veía concentrada. “Badeea, ¿tienes un minuto?”

“Oh, Leah, claro, ¿tienes la hora libre?”.

“Sí, hasta la comida no tendré más clases por la mañana. Necesito tu ayuda, tú siempre tienes muy buenas ideas, ¿qué crees que podría regalar a una colonia de centauros para ganarme su confianza?”. Vi su cara de sorpresa y supuse que no estaba al tanto de mis actividades. En cierto modo me alivió, eso quería decir que estaba siendo más discreta que de costumbre.

“Siempre tienes aventuras interesantes que contar. Dicen que los centauros son muy buenos videntes, se basan en las estrellas y sus constelaciones. ¿Por qué no les regalas un mapa estelar?”.

“Eso sería un buen detalle… ¿crees que pueda encontrar alguno dentro de Hogwarts? Sino puedo intentar recrear uno con la ayuda de la profesora Sinistra”.

“Yo encontré uno en la Sala de los Menesteres, creo que te podría ser de utilidad, tiene cientos de años y ha registrado cada movimiento estelar desde entonces. Es… mágico”. La risa de Badeea era como agua cristalina, suave y melodiosa, pero clara y fresca.

“¿Estás segura? Parece un objeto muy preciado”.

“Seguro que lo necesitas más que yo, además, ya me lo he aprendido. Es un placer ayudarte con el tema de las bóvedas. Por cierto, ¿has notado algo raro en Talbott?”.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”.

“Ah, no. Serán cosas mías”.

“Está bien, muchas gracias por el mapa, Badeea. Nos vemos en clase de Astronomía”.

Sus palabras seguían dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Habrá notado la ausencia de ciertos recuerdos de Talbott? Pero no es posible, solo borré y modifiqué aquello que nos afectaba a ambos. O será que… ¿Talbott le contó lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

“Has tardado bastante, ¿sucedió algo?”. Estaba asustada y en cierto modo enfadada. ¿Cuál era la verdad? Talbott siempre era un misterio.

“No, no pasó nada. Simplemente se me hizo tarde. Vamos a estudiar”. No volvió a preguntarme nada y lo agradecí.

Hierbas de díctamo, pasteles de Hagrid mejorados y el mapa estelar mágico. Mis obsequios fueron gratamente recibidos, pero al final no conseguí todas las respuestas que buscaba. La predicción era muy vaga y ni siquiera grande videntes como los centauros pudieron descifrarla a la primera. Me dijeron que necesitaba tiempo, y yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Los días se volvieron semanas, y tras casi dos meses sin saber nada de Jacob, lo encontré en el Callejón Knockturn. Mérula también estaba ahí, cosa que me sorprendió bastante. El encuentro fue breve, pero me hizo plantearme muchas cosas, ¿estaba dispuesta a matar a alguien para proteger a los que quiero? ¿o incluso para protegerme a mí misma? En mi mente solo podía verme a mí misma transformándome en alguien como Rakepick, sin escrúpulos y sangre fría. _Pero fuerte._


	30. Lago Negro

Todo pasó muy rápido. Demasiado. No pude decir nada porque sabía que todo estaba perdido. Su mirada de decepción y rabia me dio a entender que ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado eran las correctas. Aunque eso… ya lo sabía. Hablar con la Colonia de Centauros me tomó más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Mis amigos fueron muy generosos al ayudarme a conseguir cada pieza que faltaba, y creía que todo iba a ir bien, pero estaba muy equivocada.

“Te veo pálida, ¿no fue bien la reunión? ¿No les gustaron los regalos?”. Rowan estaba leyendo en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común como siempre y agradecí que este año tuviéramos más tiempo libre. “Ayer no pudimos hablar porque llegaste muy tarde, no sé ni cómo pudiste despertarte esta mañana”.

“No… los regalos les encantaron, fui a mi clase de Adivinación”.

“¿Tiene que ver con cierto chico de Ravenclaw?”. Asentí y me tumbé a su lado. La sala estaba vacía, hoy había partido de quidditch y tuve la tentación de gritar y llorar, pero no podía, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. “Imagino que no son buenas noticias. No me digas que…”. Mi silencio fue la respuesta más clara que pude darle. “¿Cómo?”.

_“¿Cuál es tu problema?”. Talbott me estaba ignorando y lo sabía. Me había tocado de pareja con él en Adivinación y no me dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario._

_“¿Realmente quieres saberlo? O me borrarás la memoria cuando no te guste mi respuesta”. Me quedé helada. Lo sabía. “Me equivoqué contigo, en todo”. Apreté la pulsera debajo de mi túnica. La sentí arder sobre mi piel. Vi como me daba la espalda y se marchaba. El día había llegado y en cierto modo estaba preparada para ello, ¿o quizás no?_

_“Lo siento, Leah”. Badeea apareció a mi lado. “Talbott decía cosas raras y hablé con el profesor Flitwick”. No pude seguir escuchando nada más, mi mente no podía seguir procesando la información._

_“No te disculpes. Todo fue mi culpa, nunca te disculpes por haber ayudado a un amigo”. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Badeea era una buena chica, mejor que yo en muchos sentidos. “A los centauros les encantó todos los presentes, tu mapa fue una buena elección. Te lo agradezco. Nos vemos más tarde”._

“Imagino que los profesores saben de algún contrahechizo para devolver los recuerdos, ¿crees que realmente estaba enfadado?”.

“Le he perdido, Rowan. Aunque mi amistad con él desapareció hace mucho, lo único que lo fui retrasando el momento”.

“Te has quitado la pulsera”.

“No tengo el derecho a llevarla. La he guardado”.

“Siempre estaré a tu lado, Leah. Siempre te apoyaré”.

“Gracias”. Al final solo un par de lágrimas fueron derramadas. De arrepentimiento, pero también de gratitud.

Bala de Plata fue la pista de Rakepick que necesitaba, pero no fue para encontrarla a ella, sino a Jacob. Al igual que el anterior encuentro, fue corta, pero algo era algo. Seguía insistiendo que esta lucha era la suya, pero al final la que tenía una amenaza de muerte era yo. Conseguí convencerle para buscar juntos, lo que nos llevó a una pluma con un mensaje escondido. Al final, el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió reunirnos a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor, un mago tenebroso había escapado de Azkaban y muchas fuentes afirmaban que se había escondido en los terrenos de Hogwarts. La vigilancia iba a aumentar por nuestra seguridad, pero yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, mi siguiente parada era el Lago Negro, lo malo que esta vez iba con compañía.

“Hubiera sido mejor si no hubieras venido, Beatrice. No es fácil escapar de la vigilancia siendo dos”.

“Pero dos buscan mejor que uno, y sino te hubiera delatado por no llevarme, así que…”.

“Está bien, vamos a dejarlo. Penny me matará igualmente por haberte metido en todo esto”.

“Mi hermana debería confiar más en mí, y lo sabes”.

“No te acerques demasiado al agua, solo busca por la orilla”.

(20 minutos después)

“Me da que no hay nada, ¿seguro que te dieron bien las pistas?”.

“Hagrid y le profesor Kettleburn dijeron que los grindylows actuaban extraño, y sé que está relacionado con la bóveda. De todos modos, deberíamos volver, alguien puede notar nuestra ausencia”. Y de repente, sin haber notado su presencia, sentí un hechizo alcanzarme de golpe en el pecho. Mi cuerpo salió volando y dar contra una de las rocas, me dolía todo el cuerpo y vi una túnica blanca desaparecer.

_Click_

Aunque avisé de que Beatrice no dijera nada a nadie, la noticia de que el mago prófugo de Azkaban había sido visto en el Lago Negro y nos había atacado se esparció con mucha rapidez. Fui a ver a Chiara para que me ayudara a tratar mis heridas y ese día la pasé en la Enfermería. Sabía que el profesor Dumbledore nos había descubierto, y probablemente nos castigaría.

“Menos mal que has venido directamente aquí, tus heridas son graves y no te ves muy bien”.

“Gracias por los ánimos. La verdad es que no estuve muy diestra en este encuentro. No tuve ni tiempo para reaccionar”.

“¿Te pasó algo? A parte de los habitual…”.

“No he dormido bien estos días, y creo que he estado saltándome alguna comida, pero nada de lo que preocuparse”.

“No puedes seguir así. A este paso colapsarás de verdad y todo habrá sido en vano”.

“Quizás tengas razón”.

Nos pusimos al día, luego fui al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, nos castigaron a trabajar en las Cocinas y Penny nos pilló antes de que hubiera podido hablar con ella para contarle lo sucedido. Básicamente nada había salido bien, al menos para mí, ¡Beatrice había tenido un flechazo con Jae! Él no lo había entendido, pero era refrescante ver a una joven enamorada. ¿Así me veía yo hace unos años? Y mi buen humor se esfumó.

“Deberías irte, Leah”. Penny sonaba molesta, pero también dolida. “Vine porque tenía un mensaje para ti, Talbott te espera en la Lechucería, dijo que era urgente”.

(En la Lechucería)

“Penny me dijo que me buscabas, ¿pasó algo?”.

“Lizz me dijo que hace unos días buscabas a una lechuza blanca que estaba relacionada con Rakepick, ¿por casualidad no será un búho real?”.

“¡Sí! ¿Lo has visto?”.

“Sí, pero se escapó cuando me vio entrar, lo bueno es que dejó todas sus cartas tiradas por la Lechucería”.

“Eso es estupendo, debería revisar todas por si alguna tiene información de utilidad. ¿Te importa?”.

“Te llamé por eso”. Vi como se marchaba e imaginaba que solo me llamó para hablar de las cartas. Al fin y al cabo, la primera que fui a preguntarle a pesar de lo que pasó fui yo. Siempre siendo tan descarada.

“Veo que no vas a hablar”. Me puse rígida. “Hubiera creído cualquier cosa que viniese de ti”.

“No mereces eso”. Seguí mirando las cartas en el suelo y escuché cómo salía con pasos rápidos. “¿Cómo puede aceptar cualquier cosa que diga? Es estúpido”.

Lo que no sabía… era que el contenido de la carta sería una de las pistas que me conducirían al peor de los destinos. Y que a partir de ese momento perdería una parte muy importante de mi vida.


	31. No hay vuelta atrás

Un destello verde y un cuerpo que caía sobre la tierra húmeda del Bosque Prohibido. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero ni yo misma podía escuchar mis lamentos. Tampoco escuché a Mérula o a Ben. Solo mirábamos a Rowan, mi querida Rowan Khanna, sin vida. Rakepick había sido letal y rápida. Nosotros lentos e inexpertos. Dentro de mí nació un sentimiento que no podía explicar. Quería ser más fuerte, pero ¿de qué servía cuando mi mejor amiga había sido arrebatada de mi lado tan pronto? Ella iba a ser la profesora más joven de Hogwarts, quería adquirir conocimientos y compartirlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y todo fue por mi culpa.

_Click_

Mi pecho dolía. No recordé nada más. Cuando quise darme cuenta era su funeral. No asistí a las palabras del profesor Dumbledore. Me escondí en la clase de Astronomía. Lejos de todos, lejos de un discurso que me traería más angustia y removería mis entrañas de culpa. Willow estaba a mi lado, probablemente la única alma que podía consolarme, pero, aun así, el vacío seguía ahí. ¿En qué me había equivocado tanto? Parte de la profecía se había cumplido y con la respuesta en mis manos no pude impedirla.

“No fue tu culpa, Leah”. Su voz sonaba ronca, probablemente de haber llorado. Temblaba y no me atreví a mirarle a la cara. “Yo le dije a Rowan que teníamos que seguirte”.

“¿Cómo?”. Me giré y vi cómo las lágrimas caían sobre sus pecas.

“Queríamos ayudarte. Desde nuestra última conversación y tu incursión a la bóveda subterránea sentíamos que tu presión respecto al grupo de <<R>> y Rakepick era demasiada para llevarla tú sola. Nos turnábamos para investigar tus movimientos. Ella…”.

“No digas nada más”. Cuando creí que no podía sentirme peor… mi mundo se volvió a derrumbar por segunda vez. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Rowan? ¿Por qué no fui yo? Cualquiera podía liberar la siguiente maldición, mi existencia tan solo sirvió para que mis seres queridos sufrieran las consecuencias de mis actos. 

Desaparecí de ahí.

Mérula, Ben y yo fuimos los únicos que presenciamos su muerte. A cada uno nos afectó de una forma, pero nuestra ausencia en su memorándum dio mucho de lo que hablar entre los alumnos. Fríos, crueles y carentes de sentimientos. Me daba bastante igual todo. Dejé de asistir a las clases. Básicamente abandoné Hogwarts y mis estudios.

(Después de Navidad)

“No creo que esto sea una buena idea”.

“Yo tampoco, pero como siempre, Copper tiene que ser el que decide las cosas”.

“Penny me dijo que era importante para poder avanzar en la búsqueda de Rakepick y <<R>>, y aunque me duele tanto como a vosotras admitirlo, no hemos conseguido ni una sola pista desde que nos fuimos”.

“Acabemos con todo esto, ¿vale?”.

Cuando entré en la posada pude sentir un abismo que me tragaba. Muchas caras familiares, sonrisas y llantos. Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo. Tulip y Tonks fueron directas a darme un abrazo y no pude mantener el equilibrio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Penny me miraba a lo lejos con ojos llorosos y a su lado estaba Jae y Lizz. Barnaby también se unió al abrazo grupal y sentí que me faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

“Chicos, dejad que Leah respire”. Badeea se mostraba serena, pero sabía que buscaba esta reunión tanto como el resto.

“Al grano, Haywood, ¿por qué nos has contactado?”.

“Sé que no habéis tenido buenos resultados en la investigación y queremos ayudar”.

“No”. Me levanté del suelo y miré desafiante a Penny.

“¡Leah! ¡No seas terca! Sé que lo que le pasó a Rowan fue…”.

“¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLA!”. No pretendía gritarla, ni siquiera quería levantar la voz. La posada quedó en silencio y sentí remordimientos por mi comportamiento. “L-lo siento. No quiero que os involucréis más. Sé que irnos de Hogwarts no fue la mejor opción, pero sé que quedándome traeré más problemas. Solo… dejadnos seguir por nuestro camino”.

“Rowan Khanna fue muy valiente al salvaros la vida. No debéis dejar que su sacrificio haya sido en vano”. Su voz. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la había escuchado? Grave, profunda y fresca. No quería hacerle frente. No después de lo que pasó. Penny me cogió de las manos.

“Talbott tiene razón, y lo sabeis”.

“¿Y cuál es vuestra idea?”.

“Hemos creado el Círculo de Khanna. Para honrarla, y también para vengarla. Hemos estado investigando y creemos que su organización va a reunirse pronto, probablemente en el Callejón Knocturn”.

“Ojo Loco nos comentó que se estaban moviendo con rapidez, pero que iban a tener problemas para juntarse con toda la vigilancia que hay por los alrededores”.

“Y Patricia Rakepick es la única que no podrá asistir debido a que la tienen en el punto de mira”.

“Necesitamos descubrir la fecha, hora y lugar exacto para infiltrarnos. Me haré pasar por ella en la reunión para sacar información”.

**_Está actuando de forma precipitada e irresponsable_ **

****

“No necesito tu opinión”. Todos se callaron. ¿Lo había vuelto a hacer?

“¿Leah?”. Tonks me tocó levemente el hombro y carraspeé. ¿Se habían dado cuenta? Ben me cogió de la mano y me atrajo hacia él.

“A veces suelta comentarios fuera de lugar. Tendréis que disculparla, ha sido un mes difícil”.

“¿Desde cuándo no dejas que Leah hable por ella misma?”.

“Han pasado cosas, ¿vale? Dejadnos en paz, que colaboremos no quiere decir que tengáis que meter las narices más de lo necesario”.

“¡Ya basta! Volved al colegio, somos demasiados y notarán vuestra ausencia. Nos veremos pronto. Willow os enviará cartas cuando sepamos algo”.

Nos despedimos, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta del roce de manos entre Talbott y Badeea al salir por la puerta de la posada. Supuse que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano. Aun me sentía miserable, y eso solo podía significar que mis sentimientos nunca desaparecieron, ni con la culpa de la muerte de mi amiga.

“Si tienes curiosidad, empezaron hace poco. Justo después de las vacaciones de Navidad”.

“Hacen buena pareja”.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente hace un rato? Y no me digas que hablabas sola, obviamente no era el caso”. Penny siempre tan perspicaz.

“¿Recuerdas que tengo el don de la legeremancia y lo usé para poder abrir la bóveda del año pasado? Lo estuve desarrollando en secreto. Ahora puedo escuchar los pensamientos de las personas sin necesidad de usar un hechizo. No siempre. A veces lo intento reprimir, pero pensé que sería útil para espiar. Sigo trabajando en ello”.

“Y lo usaste en Talbott”.

“No. No quise usarlo en él. Tan solo surgen. Nunca invadiría su mente de esa forma. Aprendí la lección y aún sigo pagando el precio”.

“Es feliz ahora. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”. Sé que no lo decía con malas intenciones, pero era una advertencia. Una advertencia de que tenía que dejar de jugar con él, aunque nunca lo había hecho, y Rowan lo sabía, sabía que mis sentimientos eran de verdad. Era la única que nunca me juzgaba a pesar de ser un desastre emocional con patas. 

“Lo sé ahora y no pienso interponerme entre ambos. Solo quiero acabar con todo esto cuanto antes”.

“Estoy feliz de volver a verte”.

“Y yo a ti”. 

Me abrazó y me quedé viendo su figura desaparecer hacia el castillo. La nieve caía y la nostalgia me invadió. Era demasiado tarde para volver, y doloroso para recordar. Sabía que mis años como estudiante de Hogwarts habían acabado, para siempre.

“Vamos, tu hermano nos espera”.

“Está bien”. 


End file.
